Lo que aprendieron en la arena
by Alba.B
Summary: Los Juegos del Hambre ya no existen. La rebelión ha acabado. La civilización se reconstruye. Y Katniss también intenta reconstruirse a sí misma.
1. Parte I: Espantar las pesadillas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios que se presentan pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Mías sólo son las ideas**

**Parte I: Espantar las pesadillas**

No está muy segura de en qué momento se había enamorado. Tal vez se ha auto engañado durante los dos años anteriores a su elección para los Juegos del Hambre y lo ha amado desde el momento en el que él le arrojó las barras de pan chamuscadas a sus pies, devolviéndole la esperanza y la vida. O tal vez había sido en el momento en que él reveló que la amaba delante de todo Panem. O cuando se vio obligado a sedarlo para coger la medicina que le curaría la septicemia. O en una de esas noches en tren, durmiendo abrazados para evitar que las pesadillas los asaltasen… No puede evitar pensar en ello en los pocos momentos de serenidad en los que no se ve atrapada por una pesadillas que no sabe hasta qué punto son reales.

Pero ahora mismo todo eso no le importa, porque se encuentra en uno de esos momentos en que sufre pesadillas hasta estando despierta. Lo único relevante ahora es la presión en su pecho. Las ganas de echar todas esas lágrimas que no ha soltado en su momento durante los últimos dos años; las lágrimas retenidas por haber tenido que matar a Marvel, aquel chico del Distrito 1; las lágrimas por Thresh, y por aquel anciano al que asesinó el agente de la paz en el Distrito 11; las que no había vertido al dispararle la flecha en la cabeza a la masa sanguinolenta en que se había convertido Cato; las lágrimas por Finnick, y por la niñita del abrigo amarillo cuyo único crimen había sido nacer en el Capitolio. Y sobre todo las lágrimas por Prim. Prim. Su hermanita pequeña, a la que vio arder y desaparecer en el mar de fuego que habían producido los paracaídas. Prim, que quedó tan carbonizada que apenas si habían podido identificarla.

— Me llamo Katniss Everdeen. Tengo diecisiete años. Pronto cumpliré los dieciocho. El Presidente Snow está muerto. Yo lo maté. Ahora vivo en mi antigua casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Finnick y Madge están muertos. Prim está muerta. En verdad, la mitad de la población de Panem está bajo tierra. Yo los maté a todos — no acostumbra a llorar, pero ahora lo está haciendo. Mientras usa aquel viejo truco para poner su mente en orden y no caer en la locura —. La mayoría de las personas que me importaban han muerto.

— No todas.

Oye la voz detrás de ella y se gira, alerta. Por un momento piensa que quien le ha hablado es una reencarnación del presidente Snow o cualquiera de los pocos fieles que le quedan. Se lamenta de no tener a mano su arco y las fechas.

Pero luego lo ve. Al muchacho de rizos rubios y ojos de un azul profundo.

— No todos han muerto, Katniss — susurra Peeta.

Ella no sabe qué decir. Sí, queda él. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos no estaba segura de si Peeta volvería a estar dispuesto a acunarla entre sus brazos en momentos como aquel. Y sin embargo, está ahí.

Peeta se acerca a ella sonriendo dulcemente, como antes, sólo que ahora una profunda tristeza inunda sus ojos azules.

— Yo te importo. ¿Real o no?

— Real — susurra contra su cuello, y se permite cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Cómo has entrado? — pregunta como para tratar de ocultarle a Peeta cuánto necesita aquel contacto.

—Estaba la puerta abierta. Has de ser más cuidadosa, Katniss.

— Lo siento— y a pesar de su tristeza se permite avergonzarse un poco, porque sabe que Peeta tiene razón; que igual que él ha entrado con esa facilidad podría haberlo hecho cualquiera. Y es cierto que ahora mismo no hay demasiada gente que quiera matarla, pero la arena le ha enseñado que toda precaución es poca.

— Está bien. La he cerrado.

Se quedan en silencio durante varios minutos. Apenas se mueven. Ambos tienen miedo a dar algún paso en falso y romper ese abrazo y, con él, lo que tanto les ha costado recuperar. Al fin, es Peeta el que habla.

— Sé cómo te sientes. Yo también he perdido a mi familia. Pero tú no los has matado, Katniss. Sabes igual que yo que la revolución estaba latiendo hacía mucho; si tú no hubieras existido hubiera pasado exactamente lo mismo, sólo que quizá unos meses o unos años después. Pero el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

Katniss no dice nada, pero finalmente tira de él para acomodarse mejor en el sofá. No dejan de tocarse en ningún momento, pero se recuestan de forma que ahora Peeta está prácticamente tumbado en el sillón, con Katniss casi sobre él.

— Tienes razón. Los rebeldes hubieran acabado saltando tarde o temprano. Pero quizá si yo hubiera muerto en la arena, si otra persona hubiera sido el Sinsajo, Prim estaría viva.

Prim. Últimamente es el centro de la gran mayoría de sus pesadillas. ¿Acaso no se había esforzado tanto ella para darle un mundo mejor a su hermana?

— Prim hubiera muerto en los bombardeos al Distrito 12. Y si hubiera sobrevivido sabes perfectamente que habría ido igualmente a ayudar a los heridos. No debes de culparte. Prim también luchaba por un mundo mejor, como tú. Si viviera estaría orgullosa del mundo que ayudó a crear.

No sabe qué contestar, así que no dice nada. Sabe que Peeta siempre ha tenido ese maravilloso don para la palabra y que conteste lo que conteste él sabrá rebatirlo. Piensa que, quizá, con ese muevo razonamiento en la cabeza, las pesadillas sobre su hermana mengüen. Reza para que lo hagan, porque esas son las peores; Prim culpándola por no haberla salvado; Prim llamándola mientras sonríe para luego estallar en un millón de pedazos o desplomándose en el suelo, la carne quemada, mientras sus ojos abiertos la observan…

En esos momentos, se da cuenta de que ha dejado de sollozar y que la presión en el pecho ha desaparecido casi por completo.

Piensa en Peeta y sonríe por primera vez en días. Reflexiona en si es demasiado pronto para pedirle que vuelva a quedarse a dormir junto a ella, como antaño. Sabe que es el único método completamente eficaz para espantar las pesadillas por unas cuantas noches.


	2. Parte II: Sudor y lágrimas

**Parte II: Sudor y lágrimas**

Esa noche las pesadillas de Katniss son de las peores. Sueña con Rue, Finnick, Clove, Marvel, Cato, Tresh, los adictos a la morflina del distrito 6, Maggs,… Sueña con todos los tributos que ha conocido y que ahora están muertos. A algunos los ha matado ella misma, como Marvel, que conserva la flecha clavada en el cuerpo. Cato, que es una masa sanguinolenta a la que le sobresale una flecha en la cabeza y Grimmler, que está terriblemente desfigurada por las picaduras. Todos ellos se aproximan a Katniss, que está desarmada y no tiene dónde huir. Le acusan de haberlos asesinado. Incluso Rue, que tiene aún la lanza clavada en el estómago, le echa en cara no haber podido salvarla.

Katniss despierta empapada en sudor y en lágrimas. Se siente desorientada, incapaz de distinguir si el sueño ha sido real o no. Mira a todos los lados esperando a que alguna persona que creía muerta se abalance hacia ella, pero eso no ocurre. No hay nadie en su habitación.

Temblando todavía, mira la hora. Poco más de las dos de la madrugada. Se pregunta si Peeta estará todavía despierto y si sería muy incorrecto llamarlo y pedirle que le deje dormir en su cama esta noche. Sabe que Peeta sigue sufriendo de pesadillas, igual que ella, sólo que ninguno ha tenido todavía el valor de preguntarle al otro si pueden volver a su antigua terapia. A Katniss le asusta apresurarse en algún aspecto y perder la confianza de Peeta. Teme demasiado que queden resquicios del veneno de rastrevíspula en su mente y que cualquier paso en falso la aparte de él para siempre.

Finalmente, se decide a bajar al salón y llamar. De todas formas, si Peeta está durmiendo es poco probable que el sonido del teléfono lo despierte desde su cuarto.

— ¿Katniss? — la voz de Peeta no suena demasiado adormilada al otro lado de la línea. Parece casi como si no hubiera llegado a dormir en toda la noche.

— Siento llamar. ¿Puedo pasarme por tu casa?

— ¿A estas horas? ¿Sucede algo? — Katniss está a punto de decir que nada y colgar, pero sabe que si lo hiciera Peeta estaría llamando a su puerta antes de que le diera tiempo a dejar en su sitio el teléfono, así que decide ser sincera.

— He tenido una pesadilla. Pensaba que tal vez tú tampoco lo estabas pasando muy bien y… quería saber si necesitabas compañía.

— Oh… claro. Ven ahora mismo, si quieres —Peeta parece sorprendido, pero no enfadado o siquiera molesto. Katniss sonríe.

— Estoy en seguida.

Y lo está. Porque después de las pesadillas le aterra tanto salir a la calle y pasear en medio de la oscurida, junto a los restos de una ciudad que apenas comienza a reconstruirse y que es un cementerio gigante, que recorre la poca distancia que hay entre su casa y la de Peeta corriendo.

La puerta está abierta, así que entra sin avisar y se encuentra a su amigo sentado en el sillón. Por las ojeras, parece que no ha dormido en toda la noche, como ella había supuesto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunta él.

— Supongo… Estaré mejor en cuanto duerma un rato más —hace una pausa mientras se sienta y acurruca junto a él —. ¿No has dormido?

— No podía. Si te digo la verdad, Katniss… Últimamente le tengo miedo a dormirme.

A ella no le sorprende el comentario, porque le sucede lo mismo. Ahora que se supone que los buenos tiempos han llegado por fin, está el maldito sueño recordándole cada noche que su pasado pesa demasiado como para que pueda permitirse soñar con ser plenamente feliz algún día.

— Yo también. No hay una sola noche que no me despierte dos o tres veces como mínimo.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando dormíamos juntos en el tren? Casi nunca teníamos pesadillas aquellas noches — si no fuera Peeta el que ha hablado, Katniss hubiera jurado que le temblaba la voz a causa del nerviosismo.

— Podríamos… podríamos comprobar si sigue funcionando.

Peeta sonríe y toma la mano de Katniss. Se acuestan juntos en la cama de Peeta, ella entre sus brazos. El temor de Katniss desaparece y Peeta consigue dormirse justo esa noche, cuando ya había asumido que no iba a pegar ojo.

Esa noche ninguno se despierta gritando y empapado en sudor y lágrimas.


	3. Parte III: Sobre los Flash Backs

Parte III: Sobre los Flash Backs

A veces Peeta sufre de Flash backs, momentos en el que el mundo real desaparece y es sustituido por un conjunto de visiones sobre sus días de tortura en el Capitolio. Cuando eso sucede, Peeta deja de saber quién es y en qué lugar está.

Si las visiones comienzan poco a poco, entonces el chico tiene tiempo de recostarse en el primer lugar medianamente confortable que vea y advertir a quien lo acompaña _-normalmente Katniss_- que es preferible que no haga caso de sus gritos y se separe de él hasta nuevo aviso. Incluso, si tiene tiempo, a veces sale de la sala en la que se encuentra su amiga para ahorrarle el mal trago de verlo llorar y revolverse sin que ella pueda hacer nada.

Sin embargo, hay veces en que las visiones comienzan de repente, sin previo aviso. Esas situaciones son las que más miedo le dan a Peeta porque teme perder el control de sí mismo hasta el punto de ser capaz de hacerle daño a Katniss. ¿Acaso no intentó estrangularla después de ser liberado por los rebeldes?

Los ataques no ocurren muy a menudo; de dos a cuatro veces por semana, pero son terribles. Apenas duran unos minutos, pero cuando acaban, Peeta se siente débil y mareado. Si está en casa de Katniss o ella está en la suya, entonces no es tan malo, porque la chica se encarga de ayudarlo a tumbarse en la cama una vez todo ha acabado. Se sienta a su lado y se dedica a acariciarle el pelo hasta que los temblores cesan. Muchas veces Peeta se queda dormido cuando está lo bastante tranquilo para hacerlo y, cuando despierta, Katniss siempre sigue ahí, a veces dormitando a su lado y otras sonriendo mientras le acaricia el rostro y las manos.

Pero el de hoy ocurre cuando está solo. Hace justo un mes que encontró a Katniss sollozando en su sofá, culpándose de la muerte de su hermana y sus amigos y había quedado con ella para acompañarla a los restos de la casa donde se crió para visitar la tumba de Prim.

Cuando las visiones comienzan Peeta está en su habitación, preparándose para salir. Los recuerdos acuden a su mente de golpe y antes de que el chico pueda darse cuenta está de nuevo en el Capitolio.

_El cadáver de Darius está a sus pies y un par de agentes de la paz lo mira sádicamente. Él está atado en una silla. Tiene cortes por todo el cuerpo y le duelen las articulaciones. La sangre brota de sus heridas abiertas. _

_Los agentes no dicen nada. Se limitan a mirarlo mientras sonríen. Parece que realmente disfrutan de la imagen del adolescente roto por el dolor tanto físico como mental. _

— _Se rumorea que La chica en llamas está muerta, ¿qué te parece? — dicen, y ríen. Han usado un par de veces el veneno de rastrevíspula, pero no lo suficiente como para que el chico ya haya empezado a odiarla —. Y antes también dijeron que había abortado por culpa de la descarga en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Tu casa está destruída y tu familia muerta. No te queda nada._

Peeta vuelve en sí y cae de rodillas. Llora. La visión no ha sido particularmente larga, pero sí muy dolorosa. Recuerda la rabia que sintió en ese momento y el miedo a que lo que decían los guardias fuese verdad. No lo del bebé, claro. Él sabía que Katniss nunca había estado embarazada -era imposible, porque ellos nunca habían pasado de los abrazos y de algunos besos húmedos-. Pero sí había temido realmente que estuviera muerta. Sabía que era posible. Porque, por muy fuerte y valiente que ella fuera, seguía siendo una persona, al fin y al cabo. Un disparo bien dado podía acabar con su vida tanto como con la de cualquier otro. Pero se había resistido a creerlo.

Claro que, tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre la posibilidad de que Katniss estuviera muerta y sobre lo que haría si era cierto y conseguía salir del Capitolio con vida. Al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente habían vuelto a inyectarle el veneno, esta vez en una dosis mucho más alta que las anteriores. Y a partir de ese momento había empezado ese periodo en que estaba convencido de que ella era un muto, la responsable de todas sus desgracias.

Peeta camina tambaleándose hasta su cama y se tumba. Suda y tiene nauseas. Desea en lo más profundo de su ser que Katniss esté allí con él, para abrazarle y susurrarle que no pasa nada hasta que el terror desaparezca, pero por otra parte agradece que ella no esté allí. Si estuviera vería sus lágrimas. No es raro que llore después de las visiones, y normalmente no le importa que ella lo vea, pero, en ese momento, lo que menos desea en el mundo es que Katniss lo vea en ese estado.

No se lo ha dicho a Katniss, pero se siente culpable por haber sido capaz de odiarla, y, sobretodo, por haber tratado de asesinarla. Claro, sabe que no fue su culpa, que estaba enajenado y que ninguna persona en todo Panem hubiera sido capaz de resistirse al veneno de rastrevíspula. Pero le sigue doliendo. A veces incluso tiene pesadillas en las que busca a Katniss en vano, para luego encontrarse con Finnick, Boggs o Gale, que le dicen que él la mató mientras señalan su tumba.

— ¡Riiiiiiing!

Oye el teléfono, que suena en el salón. Debe de ser Katniss. Habían acordado que él pasaría a recogerla y seguramente estará extrañada, porque Peeta suele adelantarse unos minutos a la hora acordada, y una rápida ojeada al reloj que cuelga en la pared le hace saber que llega diez minutos tarde.

Desea levantarse pero en cuanto alza la cabeza las nauseas se incrementan. Además, sigue llorando.

Con un poco de suerte Katniss pensará que se ha dormido e irá sola para no molestarlo. O tal vez piense que le ha dado uno de sus ataques y entonces seguro que se presentará en su casa en pocos minutos y encontrará alguna forma de entrar aunque las puertas estén cerradas, o puede que se quede en la entrada hasta que él mismo esté en condiciones de abrirle.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar minutos más tarde y luego se queda callado. Peeta acaba quedándose dormido, aunque le cuesta mucho más tiempo hacerlo que cuanto Katniss está a su lado.

Despierta una hora después. No puede decir que se sienta como nuevo, pero sí que se ve con fuerzas para moverse, telefonear a Katniss y explicarle por qué la ha dejado plantada. De todas formas, apenas son las cuatro de la tarde, así que siguen teniendo tiempo de sobra para visitar la tumba de Prim. Si ella sigue queriendo, claro.

Baja las escaleras con lentitud y se aproxima al teléfono. Marca el número y su amiga lo coge antes de que comience el segundo tono.

— ¿Katniss? Hola, oye, perdona, es que…

— Te ha vuelto a pasar, ¿verdad? — Peeta se sorprende por la velocidad con la que ella responde y por esa chispa de preocupación en su voz, pero sonríe.

— Sí, pero no te preocupes. Estoy mucho mejor. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

— Normalmente no me dejas plantada sin un buen motivo. Te he llamado, pero no lo cogías. He intentado entrar en tu casa, pero estaba cerrado.

— ¡No tendrías que haberte tomado esa molestia! — dice, pero la parte egoísta y enamorada del chico se alegra de que Katniss se preocupe de esa forma por él.

— ¿Puedo ir a verte ahora?

— Creí que hoy querías ir a ver a Prim.

Katniss calla unos instantes, como cada vez que oye el nombre de su hermana. Peeta se arrepiente por haberla nombrado. Justo cuando el chico empieza a preguntarse si su interlocutora sigue al otro lado de la línea, oye su voz.

— Podemos ir mañana.

— Ven aquí, entonces.

Katniss está en su casa en menos de cinco minutos. Él ya le había dejado la puerta abierta y espera a que sea ella la que entre y vaya al salón con él.

Sonríe cuando la ve y ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Katniss se acerca a Peeta y se sienta junto a él mientras permite que el chico la abrace por los hombros.

— ¿Ha sido muy fuerte?

— No, Katniss, no te preocupes. En verdad, ha sido uno de los más leves que recuerdo desde que volvimos aquí — ella le mira a la cara unos segundos, separándose de él, pero parece que se cree lo que acaba de decir porque sonríe, complacida.

— Eso es que ya te estás recuperando — dice, y Peeta no puede evitar sentirse un poco mal por mentirle.

Entonces siente una oleada de ternura hacia ella y la empuja de forma que ahora la chica está apoyada en su regazo. Entonces, Peeta se inclina y recuesta la cabeza en su hombro. Katniss se tensa unos segundos, pero no tarda en suspirar y comenzar a acariciarle los cabellos.

El chico cierra los ojos y se deja hacer mientras sonríe. El dolor de cabeza ha desaparecido por completo y no sabe porqué, pero se siento un poquito menos culpable por haberla odiado. Tal vez porque la forma en la que late su corazón ahora compensa todos los malos sentimientos que pudo haber albergado en el pasado.

Está repasando todos y cada uno de los momentos que ha pasado junto a Katniss -_ahora con su memoria casi recuperada y con capacidad de distinguir gran parte de sus recuerdos verdaderos de los falsos -_, cuando cae en la cuenta de que no la besa desde que estaban en la arena. Katniss suele besarle suavemente las manos y el rostro cuando las alucinaciones se han ido y él se siente tan débil. Pero no recuerda que haya tratado de hacerlo en los labios y le angustia pensar que él tampoco ha dicho nada en todo ese tiempo que pudiera invitarla a pensar en cuánto desea Peeta ser besado justo en ese lugar.

Levanta la cabeza con cuidado, y mira a Katniss a los ojos. Ella interrumpe sus caricias y le pregunta que qué ocurre en voz baja, pero Peeta se limita a negar con la cabeza.

Se pregunta si ella le permitirá hacerlo ahora, porque es justo en ese momento en el que ha caído en la cuenta del tiempo que hace que no la besa cuando más necesita hacerlo.

— Katniss… — susurra, al fin. Sus rostros no están muy cerca, pero tampoco lo suficientemente lejos como para que él no se estremezca sin que Katniss lo note.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que nos besamos en la arena? — ella sonríe, pero se sonroja.

— Me acuerdo — entonces Peeta recuerda las palabras que le dijo Gale cuando estaban en la tienda de Tigris _"Viendo cómo te besó en el Vasallaje… A mí nunca me ha besado así_", y le asaltan las dudas. Sabe que Katniss lo quiere, eso es indudable, pero no puede evitar pensar hasta qué punto todos esos momentos que él ha atesorado y que ocurrieron en la arena fueron hechos para las cámaras.

Por eso se acerca un poco más a ella y dice, medio temeroso:

— Los besos que me diste en nuestros segundos Juegos no fueron un mero espectáculo televisivo… ¿Real o no? — ella lo mira y durante un segundo parece herida por que Peeta haya podido dudar de la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, pero al final, responde:

— Real.

— Al principio todo era un espectáculo para ti, pero luego descubriste que me… apreciabas. ¿Real o no?

— Real.

Peeta suspira. Mira a Katniss y sonríe. Y no duda en anular la distancia que hay entre ellos. Quiere profundizar más en ese punto y saber con más precisión qué fue real para ella y qué fue teatro. Pero en esos momentos decide dejarlo de lado, porque Katniss le está correspondiendo con ganas y Peeta sabe que ahora que por fin son libres no hay motivo para que ella actúe.

Por primera vez, está totalmente seguro de que lo que está ocurriendo es real para los dos.

Cuando se separan se miran a los ojos y sonríen.

— Lo echaba de menos — dice Peeta, como justificándose, pero la abraza con fuerza y ella le corresponde.

Katniss no dice nada, pero sonríe y la alegría toca también sus ojos por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.


	4. Parte IV: Dormir juntos

**Parte IV: Dormir juntos**

Hace ya dos meses que duermen juntos de nuevo. Desde esa primera vez ninguno se ha atrevido a estar toda la noche alejado del otro. Normalmente duermen en casa de Katniss, aunque, si él ha sufrido alguno de sus ataques –_que, por cierto, se reducen en número y en intensidad_ -, es ella la que se traslada a su casa para ahorrarle el esfuerzo.

A Peeta siempre le ha gustado mirar a Katniss mientras duerme. Es uno de los pocos momentos del día en que su rostro se relaja. Siempre y cuando, claro, que las pesadillas no perturben sus sueños. Pero eso no pasa muy a menudo cuando Peeta está a su lado y, si ocurre, la mayoría de las veces basta con susurrarle al oído y acariciarle el rostro hasta que se calma. En esas ocasiones ni siquiera es necesario despertarla.

Nunca se lo ha dicho a Katniss, pero lo cierto es que él tiene más problemas de sueño que ella. Antes de que el Capitolio lo capturara su número de pesadillas era prácticamente igual que el de la chica, pero desde su secuestro los sueños que lo atormentan son mucho más intensos y abundantes. La única parte positiva que le ve a todo es que, gracias a que su sueño se interrumpe más a menudo que el de ella, puede permitirse observarla mientras duerme y apaciguarla cuando es necesario.

Sin embargo, esa noche, poco antes de haberse quedado dormida, los ojos de Katniss se abren de par en par.

— ¿Una pesadilla? — pregunta Peeta, aunque se extraña porque la chica no ha dado ninguna señal que invite a pensar que no estaba disfrutando de un plácido sueño.

— No, hace dos días que no tengo, lo sabes. Simplemente me he despertado— contesta — ¿Aún no te habías dormido?

— No.

Se miran durante un par de minutos, sin decir nada. Luego él enciende la luz y le acaricia el cabello. No puede evitar sonreír al pensar en que si alguien fotografiara era estampa empezarían a verse como unos recién casados o algo así a ojos del mundo.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Peeta?

— Sólo estaba pensando en que esto hubiera hecho furor ante las cámaras del Capitolio — Katniss se tensa y baja la mirada.

Él se muerde los labios y se maldice por haberle recordado, y por recordárselo a si mismo cómo era estar en la arena. Hasta esos pequeños comentarios hechos sin malicia los transportan a los dos a aquellos momentos en los que debían de correr, esconderse y matar a otros seres humanos.

— Lo siento — susurra.

— No, no pasa nada — sigue acariciándole el pelo y suspira. Hace mucho que le ronda por la cabeza un tema relacionado con los Juegos del Hambre, precisamente. Pero no sabía cómo sacarlo y piensa que esa es su oportunidad.

— Tú… Tú sabes que la declaración que te hice en las entrevistas de los primeros Juegos fue de verdad, ¿no?

Ella asiente con la cabeza, pero no habla. Parece estar pensando en ello.

— Y sabes que para mí todo lo que sucedió en la arena entre nosotros fue real, ¿verdad?

Katniss asiente de nuevo y lo mira a los ojos.

— ¿Hasta qué punto fue real para ti? ¿En qué medida lo hiciste para las cámaras?— se atreve a preguntar, por fin.

— Yo… Peeta, ¿es necesario? — él la mira con el rostro serio y la chica suspira. Sí, es necesario —. Fui a por ti después que anunciaran lo de la Alianza porque me importabas. Cuidé de ti porque no quería que murieras. Te sedé para poder evitarlo — traga saliva —. Pero sabes que casi todos los besos fueron espectáculo.

Peeta calla. Sí, lo sabía. Pero nunca se lo había oído decir tan directamente y no quiere reconocerlo, pero le duele un poco. Siente la punzada en el estómago cuando ella pronuncia esas palabras y se esfuerza para controlar la voz.

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te importaba?

— No lo sé — está siendo sincera —. En algún momento durante los Juegos. A lo mejor antes — reconoce.

Le gustaría preguntarle cuándo se dio cuenta de que lo prefería a él y no a Gale, pero no se atreve. Se limita a asentir y a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Está bien.

— No puedes reclamarme nada. Tú lo sabías — suena a la defensiva, como si hubiera entendido que Peeta se siente un poco dolido por lo que acaba de decir. Es extraño, porque una de las habilidades de Katniss no es precisamente leer las emociones de los demás.

— Lo sé. He dicho que está bien. No voy a reclamarte nada — susurra de forma tranquilizadora.

Luego calla y la besa y siente cómo ella envuelve sus manos alrededor de la cabeza, acariciándole los cabellos.

Peeta se mueve buscando una posición cómoda y acaba sobre ella, con un brazo en cada costado el cuerpo de la chica para no aplastarla. Katniss no parece molesta por ello, pero él se sonroja ligeramente. Claro que han estado en situaciones parecidas, pero nunca justo en un momento como ese, cuando todo afuera estás tan tranquilo y oscuro que parecen los únicos habitantes de la Tierra.

Ella no parece haberse dado cuenta de lo comprometido de la situación, porque cada vez lo besa con más intensidad y ahora sus manos están acariciando la espalda de Peeta suavemente. Él suspira para sus adentros y responde con entusiasmo al contacto de ella.

Pasan varios minutos antes de que los dos se separen. Tienen las mejillas rojas y las pupilas encendidas.

El corazón de Peeta late con intensidad, igual que el de ella. Y Katniss no planea contárselo nunca, pero ese es uno de los momentos en el que la sed que la embarga sólo puede ser saciada con sus besos y su contacto. Y siente que no ha tenido ni para empezar con este último intercambio.

Es en ese instante cuando Peeta se plantea si ha llegado el momento de hacerle la pregunta que lleva rondando por su cabeza tanto tiempo. Y, definitivamente, si es afirmativa, piensa darle besos como esos últimos hasta que sea ella la que los interrumpa, porque él jamás podría casarse de un contacto tan delicioso.

— Me amas, ¿real o no? — ella calla y lo mira. Por un segundo Peeta teme que ella lo niegue y entonces todo lo que han conseguido estos meses se caiga y rompa en mil pedazos. Pero Katniss sonríe antes de contestar y eso lo alivia un poco.

— Real.

Peeta vuelve a acortar la distancia que los separa y la besa. Esta vez es ella la que acaba tumbada sobre él y son las manos del chico las que ahora acarician su espalda. Siente la lengua cálida de Katniss en la boca y no puede evitar gemir lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no lo oiga.

Siente una sensación que no había experimentado antes; inexplicablemente, siente unas imperiosas ganas de levantarle un poco la camiseta a la chica y acariciarle en el vientre y el pecho. Incluso llega a preguntarse si ella lo dejará cuando se da cuenta de que Katniss parece experimentar el mismo deseo que él, porque se ha colocado a su costado y acaricia la piel de Peeta mientras lo besa.

Al cabo de un rato, siente la forma en que las manos de Katniss tiran de su camiseta tratando de quitársela. Sin detenerse a pensar, Peeta mismo se la retira y la mira antes de volver a besarla. No hay asomo de duda en sus ojos y piensa que en que no va a reprimirse más, al menos por esa noche. Algo le dice que Katniss le avisara con rapidez si siente incómoda con algo que él haga, y… ¿no ha sido ella la primera en empezar a quitarle ropa sin preguntar?

Así que se decide y tira de la camiseta de ella, tratando de quitársela. Ella parece durar un momento, pero finalmente accede e imita el movimiento que él mismo ha hecho minutos antes.

Esa noche no lleva sostén. Peeta había notado que sólo se lo pone para dormir con él en verano, cuando la ropa es demasiado ligera y a veces algo transparente. Pero aún es primavera y el frío permite aún llevar prendas lo suficientemente gruesas como para que ella no tenga necesidad de ponerse algo debajo.

Como la luz está encendida, es capaz de verlos a la perfección. No son muy grandes, pero no le importa. Además esa es una de las partes de su cuerpo donde el fuego nunca ha alcanzado, por lo que la piel está pálida, pero presentando un color sano, sin fisuras ni cambios bruscos de tono.

Peeta la mira un momento a los ojos y esta vez sí que ve inseguridad en ellos, así que besa en la frente mientras le acaricia el rostro, y eso parece calmarla.

Con precaución, pone su mano sobre el vientre de ella. Lo acaricia con lentitud, con la misma precaución que tomas para no espantar a un ciervo o un conejo en mitad del bosque. Luego sube y pasa los dedos por las marcadas clavículas de la chica, y siente cómo ella se estremece.

Baja y le acaricia el pecho rozándolo suavemente. Ella tiembla de nuevo.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunta.

— Tiemblas.

Peeta se mira las manos y se da cuenta de que es verdad. Estaba tan concentrado en el nerviosismo de Katniss que no era plenamente consciente del propio.

— Tú también. ¿Quieres dejarlo aquí?

Una parte de ella quiere decir que sí, levantarse de la cama e internarse en el bosque. Pero algo dentro de ella le impide rechazar el contacto de Peeta de esa forma y se limita a negar mientras siento cómo esa extraña sed se ha incrementado en lugar de calmarse.

Peeta sonríe y la besa con ternura en los labios y en el cuello. Besa temeroso sus pechos y cuando ve que ella no le interrumpe suspira satisfecho. Una de las manos de Katniss juega con su pelo.

— Esto… ¿te importa si sigo yo?

Peeta realmente no sabe a qué se refiere hasta que nota que cambian las posiciones. Es él el que se recuesta totalmente en el colchón y ella la que observa y le acaricia el vientre y le besa en lugares que nunca antes le había besado.

Claro que Katniss le había besado en el pecho en alguna ocasión, pero siempre por encima de la camiseta y de una forma… diferente a esa.

Entonces ella pasa la mano por las cicatrices de su piel y eso le hace sentir un poco mejor a su compañero. Nunca ha sido presumido, pero le espantaba que las marcas pudieran resultarle desagradables a Katniss. Obviando, claro está, que ella está tan o más marcada que él.

Se nota que está acostumbrada a llevar la iniciativa, porque sus temblores casi cesan mientras le toca.

Peeta se pregunta si ya se habrá dado cuenta de su erección y cuál será su reacción cuando comprenda lo que eso significa. Pero no le da mucho tiempo a pensar en ello, porque Katniss ya está mirando sorprendida la presión en sus pantalones, y él no puede evitar sonrojarse.

— Lo siento — se apresura a decir —. No se puede controlar…

Ella lo mira avergonzada y parece avergonzarse también por no tener nada a mano para cubrir su propio torso.

— Está bien, no pasa nada. Lo entiendo — pero duda.

— Podemos parar ahora, si quieres.

Ella parece contrariada ante esa pregunta, como si no esperase que Peeta se la volviera a formular. Pero era necesario hacerlo, porque él mismo no está seguro de cómo va a acabar esa situación si no se detienen y necesita el consentimiento de su compañera para hacerlo, porque no se siente con capaz de abandonar voluntariamente la visión de los pálidos pechos y las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica.

— Vale — dice ella, y Peeta piensa que es la primera vez que reconoce que algo le puede.

Luego se quedan unos minutos mirándose entre sí, avergonzados y extremadamente nerviosos. Pero acaban estallando en carcajadas. Y, finalmente, se besan, vuelven a vestirse y se acurrucan de nuevo el uno junto al otro. Prefieren ir poco a poco. No porque sean tradicionales y piensen que está mal, sino porque son un par de adolescentes inseguros que han pasado los últimos años tan centrados en la supervivencia que ninguno había llegado ni a plantearse una situación como esa. Pero no les importa. Sabes que la experiencia la da la práctica y por una vez tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.


	5. Parte V: Las cenizas del Distrito 4

****Parte V: Las cenizas del Distrito 4**  
><strong>  
>Hoy Katniss ha reunido suficiente valor para ir al Distrito 4. O lo que queda de él. Lleva tres meses, desde que regresó a la Aldea de los Vencedores, sin ver a su madre. No porque no quiera verla, sino porque le da miedo ir hasta allí y descubrir que su madre vuelve a ser la mujer hundida en la que se convirtió tras la muerte de su padre.<p>

Sabe que no tiene motivos para pensar eso, claro. Cuando su padre murió ella no tenía una labor que requiriese mantenerse concentrada las veinticuatro horas los días y así poder espantar el dolor. A Katniss le parece hasta lógico que su madre se dedique a construir hospitales para superar la muerte de Prim. De alguna manera, y conociendo como conoce a su madre, sabe que verá el rostro de la niña en cada enfermo que cure y que eso la ayudará a sentirse mejor.

Un aerodeslizador les recoge a Peeta y a ella a las ocho de la mañana. A los dos les da algo de apuro dejar a Haymitch solo, pero han negociado con Sae la Grasienta para que pase una vez al día por su casa y se asegure de proporcionarle un alimento diferente a las botellas de licor.

— ¿Estás lista? — le pregunta Peeta al poco de despegar. Sus manos están entrelazadas.  
>— Por supuesto — contesta —. No sólo voy a ver a mi madre. También quiero ayudar, lo sabes. Aunque sea con nuestra presencia.<p>

Peeta sonríe. Incluso ahora que Snow está muerto y que tienen una presidenta elegida democráticamente el pueblo sigue teniendo miedo. Es normal, porque apenas han pasado unos meses y es evidente que el pasado de Panem tardará décadas en ser olvidado. Incluso es posible que todo aquel con más de diez u once años nunca sea capaz de eliminar esa sensación de inseguridad que ahora mismo acompaña a todo el mundo.

Así que Katniss y él se desplazan no sólo para ayudar a los heridos que aún quedan - la mayoría gente trastornada mentalmente o que ha estado al borde la muerte- sino para mostrarle a la población que no tiene por qué temer. Que ellos, el símbolo de la revolución, siguen vivos y velando por ellos.

Supongo, piensa Peeta, que nunca nos libraremos totalmente del Sinsajo.  
>Cuando aterrizan ambos se levantan rápidamente de sus asientos y se apresuran en mirar al exterior, preparados para cualquier resultado.<p>

Y al mirar a su alrededor los dos sonríen. En el Distrito 4 se las han arreglado mejor que en el 12, que es todo cenizas y chabolas. Las calles están ya medio reconstruidas y, aunque quedan los cimientos de las casas derruidas por las bombas, hay algunos edificios nuevos en pie.  
>La construcción del hospital está avanzada, pero no completa. Cuando lo esté, será un magnífico edificio de cuatro plantas preparado para albergar cientos de heridos si la situación lo requiriese -por ejemplo, en una epidemia similar a la de sarampión que asoló al 13- . De momento, los pacientes descansan en un almacén acondicionado para ese fin; es uno de los pocos edificios que sobrevivió a las bombas.<p>

Caminan hasta el edificio. La gente que hay en la calle los observa y cuchichea, pero ninguno se dirige la ellos. Más bien los observan con una especie de respeto reverencial.  
>Cuando entran al almacén se sienten orgullosos de lo que los médicos y soldados rebeldes han logrado hacer con el almacén.<p>

No tiene nada que ver con la enfermería improvisada que Katniss vio en plena guerra. Los enfermos ya no están amontonados en catres y en el suelo, sino que todos tienen una cama asignada. No huele a muerte ni a descomposición; huele a vendas esterilizadas y a esperanza.  
>Katniss y Peeta avanzan entre las camas. La gente del hospital sí los saluda y los llama por sus nombres. La mayoría son quemados o heridos de bala que necesitan una larga rehabilitación antes de volver a casa. Hay algunos que han quedado trastornados después del horror de la guerra y deben permanecer encadenados y vigilados para que no le hagan daño a nadie. Estos últimos se encuentran al fondo, separados de los demás pacientes por una especie de pared de cristal. Los pacientes más jóvenes, desde los adolescentes de quince o dieciséis años hasta los bebés, se encuentran en la parte izquierda del almacén. Katniss y Peeta calculan que debe de haber entre cuatrocientos y quinientos enfermos en total.<p>

La madre de Katniss sonríe cuando los ve. Está hablando con un muchacho al que le falta un ojo y tiene severas marcas de quemaduras en los brazos y piernas.  
>—Hola, mamá — dice Katniss cuando el chico se va, y suena nerviosa, pero, a pesar de ello, no puede evitar expresar su orgullo —. Veo que estáis haciendo muy buen trabajo por aquí.<br>— Sí, bueno, esta gente podría estar mejor si el hospital estuviera listo, pero… supongo que no está mal — parece emocionada —. La gran mayoría de los que quedan aquí sobrevivirán. Muchos han necesitado cuidados intensivos durante meses — señala con la cabeza al adolescente que estaba hablando con ella —. Él estaba con en casa cuando cayeron las bombas. Creíamos que no sobreviviría y, ahí está. En unos días podrá irse a casa. Y hay muchos como él — calla y mira a su hija —. El problema más grave que estamos teniendo es con los niños. Muchos han perdido a sus padres y los adultos que quedan no están en condiciones de adoptarlos. Es extraño, porque en este distrito han sobrevivido muchos más niños que en los otros. Supongo que en parte porque la población era algo superior…  
>La voz de la madre de Katniss se va apagando hasta que calla de nuevo y mira al vacío. Y su hija sabe que está pensando en Prim en esos momentos, preguntándose por qué ella no es uno de esos niños que ha sobrevivido a la guerra.<br>— Pero eso es bueno — se apresura a decir Peeta, que también ha perdido a sus hermanos —. Aunque no tengan nadie que los cuide, ¿no? Es mejor eso a que hayan muerto.  
>— Por supuesto. Hemos pensado en enviar a otro Distritos a los que finalmente no puedan ser acogidos por alguna familia aquí.<p>

Katniss baja la cabeza y aprieta las manos. Recuerda a la niñita del abrigo amarillo sacudiendo a su madre muerta en el suelo para luego ser asesinada ella misma.  
>— En el Capitolio debe de haber mucha gente deseosa de volver a tener niños en casa — dice, y le tiembla la voz. Recuerda a los pequeños saltando por los aires y envueltos en llamas.<br>— Es una opción que ya hemos sopesado. Mañana vienen las cámaras; vamos a hacer unos anuncios llamando a las familias deseosas de acoger — Katniss suspira y se esfuerza por sonreír.  
>— Eso es bueno.<p>

El resto del día lo dedican a que la madre de Katniss les enseñe con más detalle el improvisado hospital. Al llegar a la zona de los enfermos mentales - de los cuales algunos, dicen los médicos, deberán quedarse bajo vigilancia de por vida - Peeta cierra los ojos y aprieta el puño que tiene libre y el que sostiene la mano de Katniss con fuerza, y se mantiene así unos minutos. Al volver a abrir los ojos, está sudando y se siente mareado, pero sigue con la visita.

No se permite descansar hasta la noche, cuando duerme con Katniss en un pequeño catre que la madre de ella les ha preparado en medio del pequeño apartamento que le han asignado.  
>A la mañana siguiente se ponen en marcha: Katniss se dirige al hospital por la mañana para hablar con los pacientes y darles ánimos. Por la tarde tiene planeado ir junto a Peeta, que ya se ha puesto en ello, a ayudar a los ciudadanos con la reconstrucción de los edificios.<p>

De esta manera, ella ya está a las nueve de la mañana en el almacén, recibiendo la atención de cuatrocientas personas, cosa que odia.  
>— Yo estaba con tu hermana — le dice al cabo del rato, cuando los pacientes ya has comenzado a dispersarse, una chica.<br>Katniss la mira. Tiene quemaduras por todo el rostro y la mayoría de la piel visible.  
>— Siento mucho su pérdida. No se puede decir que fuésemos amigas, pero me caía bien — sigue la muchacha. Las heridas y el rostro desfigurado no permiten calcular con exactitud su edad, pero no parece pasar de los veintitantos.<br>—¿Tú también estabas en el ataque? — pregunta, y la muchacha asiente.  
>—He estado muy mal. Hasta el mes pasado los médicos estaban seguros de que moriría al día siguiente. Pero aquí estoy — le tiende una mano —. Me llamo Desdémona.<br>Katniss se la estrecha sin ganas. Siente una punzada de odio hacia la chica por haber sobrevivido ella, aunque desfigurada, en lugar de Prim, pero trata de espantar esos pensamientos con rapidez. Los únicos culpables de la muerte de su hermana son Coin y Snow, y ellos ya están muertos. Los supervivientes no tienen la culpa.  
>— Encantada. Creía que a los heridos en el bombardeo del Capitolio los trataban allí.<br>— Y así es, pero hace un par de semanas, cuando ya estaba suficientemente fuerte, pedí que me trasladaran a mi Distrito natal. En realidad, queda mucha gente de todos os Distritos en el Capitolio, porque aquí no cabemos todos. A mí me darán el alta en una semana o dos y entonces me quedaré en el hospital para ayudar a los heridos que aún queden.

Katniss sabe que, aunque se esfuerce, no va a conseguir hacer esfumarse la repentina sensación de odio. Siente unas ganas horribles de correr. Salir de ese sitio lleno de gente que tres meses después de la guerra aún no ha sanado del todo y chillar al aire libre. Cualquier cosa que no sea gritar a una pobre lisiada que no tiene culpa de nada. Porque ahora mismo eso es lo que le pide el cuerpo.  
>— Lo siento. Tengo que irme.<p>

Y se va. Sale del hospital, a pesar de que no hace ni hora y media que ha llegado y corre hasta que encuentra un pequeño callejón entre los muros de dos de los edificios recién construidos. Y gime y llora hasta que no puede más. Llora por Prim, a la que ayer mismo dejó flores frescas en su tumba.

Mientras tanto, Peeta se entrega a las labores de reconstrucción. La gente del Distrito 4 es buena. La costa este del Distrito está bañada por el mar, y es en esa zona donde Peeta acude para las labores de reconstrucción. Los pescadores que han sobrevivido necesitan recuperar sus casitas frente al mar cuanto antes; todos ellos desean olvidar la guerra y volver a la rutina -_sólo que ahora será una rutina que no los hará sentir esclavos, incluso por mucho que el Distrito 4 fuese uno de los que disfrutaba de mayor calidad de vida durante el régimen de Snow -._

A Peeta resulta que le gusta le mar; lo mira con sus ojos de pintor y se pregunta si podrá convencer a Katniss para volver en el futuro, una vez todo haya vuelto a calmarse. Por primera vez en su vida piensa en plasmar en el lienzo escenas completamente ajenas a los Juegos del Hambre o a la destrucción en general.

Los pescadores son amables; le dan conversación y le aseguran que no lo odian por haber pedido a los rebeldes que detuvieran el fuego. Todos comprenden que lo hacía para proteger a Katniss y porque estaba bajo tortura. Y, una vez oye Peeta esas palabras de apoyo, siente como parte del peso que carga sobre los hombros se aligera.

— Antes la cuidad tenía unos cuarenta mil habitantes — le dice un anciano al que le faltan los dos dientes delanteros —. Unos cinco mil o cinco mil quinientos nos dedicábamos a la pesca. Otros seis mil o siete mil a tareas relacionadas también con el pescado o el mar. He oído decir que la población total se ha reducido a unos veinte mil. Los que vivíamos más cerca de la costa tuvimos suerte, porque la mayoría de las bombas cayeron en el centro de la ciudad. De los cinco mil pescadores hemos sobrevivido alrededor de tres cuartas partes. Quedan casi quinientos heridos en el hospital y otros tantos en el Capitolio — luego calla y añade con pesar —. Perdí a mi nieto en los bombardeos. Mi nieta ha sobrevivido, pero se ha quedado trastornada. Me han permitido llevármela a casa, pero es que encima tiene tantas quemaduras… No sé qué será de ella cuando yo no esté, porque soy la única familia que tiene.  
>Peeta mira al anciano apenado. Normalmente las palabras son lo suyo, pero no está muy seguro de que debería decir. Finalmente las palabras brotan por sí solas.<p>

—Mi Distrito era pequeño; tenía unos diez mil habitantes. Quedan cuatro mil. Yo perdí a mis padres y mis hermanos. Ni siquiera pudieron identificarlos; lo más probable es que estén todos enterrados en una de las fosas comunes del Distrito.

Los pescadores no se compadecen de él, sino que cada uno empieza a contar su historia mientras cargan tablones y pegan con los martillos a los clavos. Todos han perdido a alguien; unos a sus hijos, o nietos, o esposas, maridos, amigos… Al fin y al cabo, se calcula que prácticamente la mitad de la población de Panem ha muerto durante la corta guerra o poco después.

Al final, Peeta acaba sintiéndose como uno más. Y se da cuenta de que las heridas son profundas en el alma de toda esa gente, pero soportables en la mayoría de los casos. Y tiene más ganas que nunca de plasmar el azul del mar.

Extrañamente, su tonalidad le recuerda al color de los ojos de Finnick y a la de muchos de los pescadores. Acaba pensando que el color verde es característico de los pescadores de la misma forma que el gris en los ojos de los habitantes de la Veta. Y no sabe por qué, pero ese pensamiento le reconforta.


	6. Parte VI: Curar heridas

**Parte VI: Curar heridas**

Katniss no aparece por la tarde para ayudar a los pescadores. Peeta se extraña, pero trata de no preocuparse demasiado. Supone que se habrá quedado ayudando en el hospital y que ya la verá por la noche.

El día le resulta agotador, pero cuando vuelve al apartamento asignado a la madre de Katniss se siente realizado consigo mismo. Es genial sentir el calor de esa gente y ver que no los culpan por nada. Que, lejos de ello, les agradecen haberlos librado de la tiranía de Snow por mucho de hayan tenido que pagar un alto precio a cambio.

Es al llegar a la casita cuando ve que algo no encaja. Es tarde y Katniss ya debería de estar allí. Su madre ha de dormir esa noche en el hospital, así que es de suponer que ella debe de regresar sola.

Trata de no alarmarse demasiado. Si lo hace sufrirá otro ataque y el día ha sido demasiado bueno_-aunque sabe que es raro decir eso cuando sus tareas han consistido en reconstruir hogares devastados y escuchar los lamentos de un puñado de hombres que lo han perdido todo-_ como para que se arruine ahora.

Sabe que Katniss probablemente sigue en el hospital, pero decide ir hasta allí para verlo que hace y esperarla para regresar juntos.

Tarda pocos minutos en llegar al hospital. El apartamento está al lado, como los de todos los médicos, preparados por si es necesario ir en medio de la noche al almacén a cubrir una urgencia.

Y no, no la ve. Tampoco encuentra a la madre de Katniss, pero varios de los pacientes le dicen que sí, que ella estuvo por la mañana, pero que luego se marchó y ya no volvió en todo el día. Incluso una chica con terribles desfiguraciones le dice que se fue corriendo en una especie de estado de pánico mientras hablada con ella.

Vale, al menos ahora sabe lo que ha pasado con Katniss. No tiene que preocuparse porque la chica haya sufrido algún accidente o algo. Al menos ahora sabe que se marchó del hospital por voluntad propia. Eso lo tranquiliza un poco. Si hay algo que a Katniss sabe hacer es cuidar de sí misma. Lo demostró en la arena las dos primeras semanas y lo confirmó en la tercera, cuando hubo de cuidar de un Peeta malherido también.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar dar una ronda por los alrededores del hospital buscándola. Vale, quizá esté bien físicamente, pero en el tema de las emociones normalmente Katniss está tan indefensa como él cuando estaba retenido en el Capitolio. Sabe que no es una persona que acostumbre a expresar lo que siente, y esa es una de las causas que provocan que de vez en cuando sus traumas salgan a flote como en la erupción de un volcán; de improviso, con rapidez y destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Como con sus ataques, sólo que en menor medida.

Le cuesta una hora y media encontrarla. Está al fondo de un callejoncito no demasiado lejos del hospital, hecha un ovillo. Cuando se acerca a ella para preguntarle cómo se encuentra descubre que está dormida. Así que la carga con toda la delicadeza que su pierna ortopédica le permite hasta la casita de su madre. Katniss no se despierta por el camino, pero sí murmura y se revuelve entre los brazos de Peeta.

Media hora después de llegar, despierta de repente mientras grita.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —dice mientras mira a los lados.Tarda unos segundos_ -__los mismos que tarda Peeta en llegar hasta ella_— en identificar el lugar y comenzar acalmarse.

— Has tenido una pesadilla, ¿verdad? Cuando te traía estabas un poco agitada, pero te has calmado en cuanto hemos llegado.

— He soñado con los mutos. Ya sabes, los lobos que tenían los ojos de los tributos. Pero… ¿qué hago aquí? No recuerdo haber venido, Peeta.

— Katniss, te he traído yo. Fui al hospital y no estabas, así que busqué — le dice dulcemente mientras se sienta a su lado—. Ahora dime, ¿qué hacías allí?

Ella se muerde los labios y lo mira apenada.

— Estaba hablando con una chica y… me acordé de Prim. Era su compañera. Y… no sé, pero me dieron ganas de… no sé de qué. De hacerle daño, creo. Corrí para evitarlo… yo… — calla porque sabe que si no lo hace romperá a llorar y odia hacerlo.

Peeta la abraza con cuidado.

— Pero, Peeta… Todas esas horas sola me han ayudado. Creo que sé una forma de superar lo de Prim… al menos en parte — suspira y sigue —. Llevamos tres meses prácticamente encerrados en nuestras casas. Ver a esta gente me ha hecho recordar que nuestra función no ha acabado del todo —se separa de él y lo mira —. Peeta, quiero hacer una gira similar a la que tuvimos al acabar nuestros primeros Juegos. Pero esta vez sin discursos escritos y sin muertes… Y también quiero ver a la familia de Rue y asegurarme de que está bien. Y ayudarles en todo lo posible.

— Has… ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que hayan muerto? — dice Peeta. No desea que Katniss se lleve un nuevo golpe si visitan el Distrito 11 y no encuentra a la familia de la niña entre los supervivientes.

— Sí, lo he pensado. Pero si están muertos también tengo que saberlo. Se lo debo a Rue, Peeta. Ella… con ella empezó todo, en cierta forma. ¿No fue el cubrirla de flores mi primer desafío directo al Capitolio?

Peeta asiente con la cabeza. No le parece nada descabellado lo que acaba de decir Katniss. Lo de la gira por los Distritos. Es más, piensa que es lo más justo para la gente superviviente; saber que quienes formaron parte del corazón de la revolución siguen ahí.

También piensa en cuánto necesita ella lo otro; saber qué fue de la familia de Rue y si puede hacer algo por ellos. Para sus adentros piensa que quizá también le vaya bien hablar con las familias de todos los chicos a los que se vio obligada a matar. Los que sigan vivos, claro.

— Vale. Llamaré a Haymitch. Y nos organizaremos con Paylor.

Luego Katniss susurra un "gracias" y no vuelven a hablar en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente Peeta se pone manos a la obra antes de acudir de nuevo junto a los pescadores. Deja que Katniss duerma hasta que sea la hora de irse. El esfuerzo mental del día anterior la ha dejado agotada.

No haba directamente con Paylor, claro -_reconstruir un país desde sus cimientos es una tarea ardua_ - pero su asistente promete que le dejará el recado. Incluso le dice que está un poco sorprendido por la llamada, porque le consta que la Presidente ya había encargado comenzar a organizar una gira similar a la que ha pensado Peeta.

El chico cuelga el teléfono complacido. Algo le dice que Paylor sabrá cómo hacer que Panem se recomponga lo antes posible.

Sonriendo, despierta a Katniss y le pide que se dé prisa al vestirse. Aún no le ha contado la impresión que le causó el color del mar y la fuerza que emana porque sabe que ella sentirá lo mismo cuando lo vea.

— He hablado con Paylor. Bueno, más bien con su secretario— le dice de camino a la costa —. Ella misma estaba planeando hacernos visitar los Distritos para subir la moral de la gente, así que no hay problema. Nos llamará para darnos fechas, pero no creo que tardemos más de dos o tres semanas en partir.

Ella no dice nada. Parece pensativa.

— Peeta, ayer, antes de dormir, me acordé de Gale. Me he dado cuenta que hace siglos que no lo veo. No sabía si sería bueno para él después de todo lo que ha pasado —añade con inseguridad.

— No te preocupes. Entiendo que tengas ganas de ver a tu amigo. Tendrás tiempo de hablar con él cuando visitemos el Distrito 2.

— Eso es verdad… ¿Crees que se sentirá herido todavía? — a Katniss le resulta realmente extraño hablar de ello con Peeta.

— Tú sabrás; lo conoces mejor que yo. Pero no creo que le perjudique volver a veros. Probablemente lo alegrará. Además, a mí también me gustaría zanjar un par de asuntos con él.

— ¿Qué clase de asuntos?

Peeta sólo dice que nada que lo que ella deba preocuparse, pero no contesta a la pregunta de Katniss. La chica no insiste. Supone que será algo relacionado a la conversación que les escuchó en el almacén de Tigris el día antes de tomar el Capitolio. Decide que se merecen acabarla sin que ella se meta por medio.

Los pescadores la reciben con calidez y parecen complacidos de su capacidad de esfuerzo. Katniss carga tablas bastante más pesadas de lo que una chica normal de su tamaño podría. No llega a igualar la fuerza de Peeta, por supuesto, pero aguanta lo suficiente como para ser útil. Además, se esfuerza por mantenerse animada y su buen humor se contagia a los pescadores, que llegan a reírse -con una risa apagada y que casi suena triste- con bromas de Peeta y el rostro de esfuerzo de Katniss al levantar cosas que pesan, como mínimo, la mitad que ella.

Ambos llegan a la casita de la madre por la noche. Caen rendidos en el catre preparado en el salón y duermen hasta tarde.

A la mañana siguiente vuelven al Distrito 12, deseosos de recibir el aviso de Paylor cuanto antes. Esperan que sea pronto, porque algo les dice que después de eso ambos podrán cerrar definitivamente ese capítulo de sus vidas.

Lo primero que hacen al regresar a casa es visitar a Haymitch. Parece que Sae la Sangrienta se ha ocupado bien de él -_Hazelle ha marchado temporalmente junto con sus hijos al Distrito 2-, _porque aunque la casa no está del todo limpia, tampoco es el revoltijo de botellas vacías y ropa usada que inundaba la casa cuando lo conocieron.

Encuentran a Haymitch tirado en el sofá. Ronca sonoramente y el olor que desprende su aliento indica que está tan borracho como de costumbre y deciden que no es el momento de hablar con él. Ya le comunicaran sus propósitos de visitar los Distritos cuando la borrachera haya sido sustituida por resaca.

Se limitan a dejarle una nota saludándolo -aunque probablemente cuando vuelvan en unas horas Haymitch seguirá durmiendo-.

El resto de la tarde lo dedican a añadir un nuevo dibujo al librito en el que Katniss ha reunido todas las imágenes que desea recordar: Peeta plasma el verde del mar y a los pescadores del Distrito 4.


	7. Parte VII: El discurso del Distrito 12

**Parte VII: El discurso del Distrito 12**

Paylor tarda tres días en comunicarse con Peeta y Katniss. Su voz suena cansada, pero satisfecha. Se muestra gratamente sorprendida porque la intención de visitar el resto de lo que queda de Panem surgiera de ellos mismos.

Les anuncia que en siete días llegará el equipo de preparación habitual de Katniss para arreglarlos a los dos. La primera conferencia será en su propio distrito, así que no necesitarán ser transportados a ningún sitio. La mañana siguiente a sus discursos se trasladarán al Distrito 11, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al 1.  
>— ¿Tendremos que ir al Capitolio? — pregunta Peeta.<p>

Sabe que regresar allí será muy doloroso tanto para Katniss como para él. Ni siquiera está seguro de si ella accederá a acudir, porque ha notado cómo su cuerpo se tensaba sólo con mencionarlo. La proximidad que es necesaria para que dos personas puedan seguir la conversación a través de un mismo teléfono tiene sus ventajas.

— Así es, Peeta. Pero tendrá otro carácter; aquí la gente es distinta. Hemos estado haciendo campañas y entrevistas a los soldados para "reeducar" a estas personas. No podemos olvidar que ellos no han sufrido el azote de Snow durante todos estos años y su mentalidad no es la misma. No son malas personas, pero han sido educadas de una manera muy distinta a la gente de los Distritos. Mucha de la gente que vive aquí todavía no comprende del todo el por qué de la revolución; lo único que saben es que un día aparecieron a los rebeldes y se llevaron a algún amigo o a los miembros de sus familias. Vuestra conferencia, por así llamarla, en esta zona estará dedicada no sólo a animar a las víctimas. También tendrá como objetivo ayudar a todas estas personas a comprender el horror que significaba vivir en los Distritos. Y… —titubea antes de continuar —… sólo si queréis, nos gustaría que contaseis vuestra experiencia en los Juegos. Beetee se ha ofrecido a hablar sobre ello si vosotros no acedéis, así que no os sintáis presionados.  
>— Muchas gracias, Paylor, de verdad. Supongo que nos veremos en el Capitolio, entonces.<br>— Sí. Me gustaría acudir también a los distritos, pero me temo que me va a ser imposible. Disculpadme. Tengo que colgar. ¡Oh, se me olvidaba! ¡Ocuparos de hablar con Haymitch!  
>— Claro. Gracias por todo.<p>

Peeta cuelga el teléfono y mira a Katniss. No llora ni nada parecido, pero su mirada parece distinta.  
>— Me prometí a mí misma que no volvería al Capitolio.<br>— Katniss, te entiendo y sé cómo te sientes. No olvides que yo tampoco tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar. Pero Paylor tiene razón; si vamos allí ayudaremos a cambiar sus ideas respecto a nosotros más rápidamente. Especialmente si Paylor se ocupa de hacer acudir a la gente joven, que es la más maleable.  
>— He dicho que no —suena decidida. Además, Peeta está seguro de que acaba de trasladar toda la furia que siente por el Capitolio y por Paylor por tratar de enviarla allí hacia él, porque lo mira como si quisiera asesinarlo.<br>— No te pongas así, por favor. No soy yo quien quiere que vayas — trata de dulcificar al máximo su tono para aplacarla —, yo tampoco quiero ir. Pero es necesario, y fuimos nosotros los que quisimos hacer esto. Ahora no nos podemos echar atrás.  
>— Pero Paylor ya había planeado…<br>— Eso no importa. Lo hubiéramos hecho aunque ella no lo tuviera ya en la cabeza. Por favor, Katniss — murmura contra su oído mientras se acerca y la abraza —. Hazlo por mí. Y por Prim. Ella hubiera querido que te redimieras. No permitas que tu rabia prive a la gente del Capitolio de nuestras experiencias. Ellos también han sufrido pérdidas.

Katniss no está del todo convencida, así que contesta con un simple "Deja que piense en ello". Peeta se contenta con eso, porque sabe que en esas circunstancias no conseguirá una respuesta mejor. Así que le sonría y la besa en los labios y la frente.

Esa misma noche van a casa de Kaymitch. Lo encuentran de nuevo tirado en el sillón de su casa. Está un poquito menos borracho que de costumbre, así que aprovechan para transmitirle todo lo que les ha contado Paylor. Le dicen que les gustaría que les acompañara.

Él gruñe y mueve la cabeza afirmativamente como única respuesta. Ambos se dan por satisfechos con eso.

Antes de marcharse Peeta deja una bandeja de galletas que ha cocinado por la tarde en la cocina de Haymitch. Sabe que las agradecerá cuando tenga hambre, aunque no puede evitar preguntarse si llegará el día en que tengan que dejar de cuidar de su mentor. Y se contesta asimismo, apenado, que probablemente no. Los Juegos y el castigo de Snow posterior le dañaron demasiado.

La mañana siguiente de la visita a Haymitch empieza a anunciarse por televisión una y otra vez el recorrido de Katniss y Peeta por los Distritos. El del 12 está programado para la semana siguiente, a las diez de la mañana.

Siete días después Peeta y Katniss despiertan a las cinco de la mañana con los gritos de júbilo de Venia, Octavia y Flavius. Los tres entran de golpe a la habitación en la que ambos duermen, y que estén todavía atontados por el sueño y desconcertados por el alboroto no resulta un impedimento para el equipo de preparación a la hora de abrazarlos con fuerza, hasta casi dejarles sin aire.

Durante las siguientes horas se dedican a depilar las partes del cuerpo de Katniss que quedarán al descubierto una vez tenga puesta la ropa de la presentación.  
>Luego, se encargan de ordenar los rizos rubios de Peeta y de dejar reluciente la cabellera de Katniss. A ambos los maquillan y les dan recomendaciones sobre qué decir. Aunque esto último no hace falta, porque esa última semana han tenido tiempo de sobra para saber en qué quieren que consista su discurso.<p>

Cuando se visten con los trajes que Paylor ha enviado junto con el equipo de preparación no pueden evitar asombrarse: sus trajes son distintos a todos los lucidos anteriormente; no hacen la impresión de que van a ser quemados vivos en cualquier momento, ni parecen representados tampoco como si fueran Sinsajos -aunque este último papel ha sido representado en el pasado casi exclusivamente por Katniss-.

El vestido de Katniss no podría ser más simple. Es un sencillo vestido blanco que llega hasta la mitad de su espinilla. Las mangas ocultan la cicatriz de su brazo.

El traje de Peeta no difiere mucho del diseño de ella en cuanto a sencillez. El color es el mismo.  
>Sonríen. Probablemente Paylor desea reflejar en esos diseños la renovación de Panem. De ahí la simplicidad y pureza que transmiten sus atuendos.<p>

Tras ser vestidos son dirigidos fuera de la casa y conducidos a la antigua plaza. Son las diez menos cinco y prácticamente todos los habitantes del Distrito 12 están ahí para ver qué es lo que tienen que decir. Pero ni Katniss ni Peeta se sienten demasiado nerviosos; están acostumbrados a ese tipo de discursos, o galas, o como la gente lo quiera llamar. Además, casi sienten ganas de transmitir sus esperanzas a toda la gente que se apelotona frente al escenario que la gente mandada por Paylor desde el Capitolio ha montado.

Cuando por fin llega la hora una renovada Effie les anuncia, aunque la ligera inseguridad de su voz denota que tampoco ella se ha recuperado del todo de la guerra.

Katniss y Peeta suben despacio. Cuando mira a los habitantes de su Distrito Katniss no puede evitar comparar esa visión con la que tuvo el día que se intercambió por Prim en la cosecha.  
>— Sabemos que probablemente todos vosotros habéis perdido demasiado como para que unas cuantas palabras de ánimo cambien en lo más mínimo cómo os sentís o vuestra situación — comienza diciendo Peeta —. Simplemente estamos aquí para que sepáis que los cambios en vuestras vidas aún no han acabado. Ya ha pasado lo peor, debéis estar seguros de ello. Los cambios que se avecinan, y que en realidad ya han comenzado, son avances que quizá no compensen todo vuestro sufrimiento, pero que, como mínimo, mejorarán el futuro de vuestros hijos — Peeta esboza una sonrisa y sacude la cabeza —. Bueno, no sé por qué estoy utilizando la palabra "vosotros", cuando yo también estoy incluido en todo este conjunto.<p>

Peeta calla y Katniss sube que es su turno. Y no siente miedo, pero toda esa seguridad que sentía en su capacidad para expresarse en esos momentos se ha esfumado:

— Yo… sólo quería deciros que comprendo cómo os sentís. Comprendo cómo os sentís todos aquellos que habéis perdido a alguien a quien queríais. Pero es necesario que comprendáis que como… como ya ha dicho Peeta estos cambios se verán compensados con el tiempo. No podemos olvidar que todo lo que cambiamos y todo lo que en estos momentos estamos creando no lo hacemos por nosotros…, sino por las generaciones futuras.

Katniss calla también. La gente aplaude y ella se siente aliviada.

Peeta y ella continúan un rato hablando sobre esperanza y sobre cómo reconstruir la sociedad poco a poco. Cuando acaban la población parece un poco menos abatida y un poco más dispuesta a salir adelante.

Los chicos bajan del escenario sintiéndose totalmente satisfechos de ellos mismos.

Unas horas, cuando apenas han tenido tiempo de darse una ducha y descansar de la agotadora mañana, toman un aerodeslizador rumbo al Distrito 11.

Haymitch va con ellos, pero permanece callado. Parece que se ha propuesto mantenerse sobrio esos días, o, como mínimo, reducir la dosis diaria de alcohol, y no tiene muy buen aspecto.

Pero Katniss no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por la condición de su mentor, porque la preocupación por lo que pueda encontrar en el Distrito agrícola supera la de cualquier otra cosa. No puede dejar de pensa en aquellas niñas tan parecidas a Rue y sentir una punzada de dolor cada vez que piensa en la posibilidad de que todas estén muertas. También piensa en la anciana abuela de Thres. Y se promete que esta vez sí se ocupará de que ambas familias reciban una parte de su asignación mensual.


	8. Parte VIII: El hambre en el Distrito 11

_NA: Quiero agradeceros a todos los comentarios recibidos. Siento tardar tanto en publicar, aunque he de confesar que es por baguería y por olvido, si la espera os canasa, el fic está publicado al completo, desde hace un par de meses, en potterfics, con el mismo título y con el mismo pseudónimo. _

**Parte VIII: El hambre en el Distrito 11**

Lo primero que Katniss hace al entrar en el apartamento en el que se hospedará con Peeta y Haymitch hasta el discurso del día siguiente es preguntarle a Effie si sabe algo de la familia de Rue.

Sabe que la forma en la que lo pregunta es brusca, y se arrepiente al instante de haber usado ese tono con la mujer. Pero, para su sorpresa, Effie parece hacer esfuerzos por no hacerse la ofendida - cosa que tanto ella como Katniss saben que le encanta- y se limita a decir que no, pero que tratará de averiguar algo antes del discurso. También dice que se encargará de que los supervivientes de la familia de Rue y Tresh estén en primera fila.  
>Tras decir esto se da la vuelta y se marcha, sin darle tiempo a Katniss de disculparse.<br>La chica sonríe, porque sabe que es la forma que tiene Effie de decirle que, aunque se haya contenido, sí, está molesta.

— Effie se ha portado muy bien. Supongo que por fin ha comprendido que su puesto no es el único complicado — le dice Peeta a Katniss, sonriendo.  
>Ella le mira y asiente. Sin embargo, sigue preocupada. Por la familia de Rue. Por lo que pueda pasarle a ella si al día siguiente no los ve en la primera fila.<br>— Tienes razón, Peeta.  
>— Vamos, intenta animarte. No pienses en ellos, ¿vale? Inténtalo, al menos.<br>Sabe que Peeta realmente desea que se anime y que trata de hacerlo mediante palabras porque él sabe que es su punto fuerte. Pero en ese momento ella no desea que Peeta la mime con palabras, sino con actos. Así que le dice que se calle y lo abraza con fuerza. Él parece comprender, porque la envuelve con sus brazos y no abre más la boca.  
>— Chicos, será mejor que vayáis a vuestra habitación a descansar. Mañana será un día duro — la voz de Haymitch, que se había retirado a su cuarto en el mismo momento en que habían puesto un pie en la casa los obliga a romper su abrazo.<br>— Tienes razón, Haymitch — contesta Peeta. Luego mira de arriba a abajo a su mentor y pregunta: — ¿Te encuentras bien?  
>Haymitch tiene la frente sudorosa y los ojos enrojecidos. Las manos le tiemblan.<br>— Claro, chico. Es sólo que Effie debe estar más loca que de costumbre. No hay más para beber que agua en mi cuarto.  
>— ¡Creí que ibas a tratar de beber menos!<br>— Tú lo has dicho, chico. Reducir la dosis, no suprimirla. Lo mismo que durante vuestros Juegos. Pero no te preocupes. Me ocuparé de conseguir mañana. Claro que lo conseguiré… — murmura, y cierra la puerta sin despedirse.

Katniss y Peeta obedecen y se retiran a su cuarto.  
>La habitación cuenta con una cama de matrimonio, un pequeño lavaba individual y una cómoda. Sobre la cama hay una bandeja con comida hecha a base de cereales.<p>

— ¿Tienes hambre? — le pregunta Peeta a Katniss mirando la comida y luego a ella.  
>— No mucha, la verdad — en realidad sí tiene, pero se siente tan agotada que las ganas de dormir superan a las de comer.<br>— No voy a permitir que te vayas a la cama sin probar bocado, que supongo que es lo que pretendes. Vamos, ven y come. Llevamos sin hacerlo desde esta mañana.  
>Katniss obedece, pensando en que Peeta tiene razón. Ha sido un día agotador, de ahí su cansancio, y sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer para disfrutar de un sueño reparador es cenar un poco.<br>— ¿Crees que seguirán vivos? — le pregunta al chico mientras se sienta en la cama y muerde un pedazo de pan.  
>— No lo sé — contesta él, porque no quiere mentir —. Es probable que algunos de ellos sí lo estén. Pero la guerra se ha llevado por delante a muchísimas familias enteras, así que tienes que estar preparada para cualquier cosa.<br>Katniss asiente. Sí, sabe perfectamente que no puede esperarse que todos estén vivos. Si lo están su alegría no tendrá límites, pero prefiere ser realista antes que soñar y llevarse el chasco unas horas después.

Ninguno de los dos habla mucho más durante la cena. Cuando acaban dejan la comida en el suelo. Luego pasan al baño por turnos para ponerse el pijama y prepararse para dormir.  
>Diez minutos después de tumbarse los dos están roncando.<p>

Al día siguiente Flavius, Octavia y Venia irrumpen en el pequeño apartamento a las siete de la mañana. Entre los tres pintan y peinan a los chicos mientras chismorrean, como siempre. Cuando los visten ni Peeta ni Katniss pasan por alto que el diseño de sus vestimentas es muy parecido al de los trajes del día anterior. Y, cómo no, son de un blanco inmaculado.  
>Poco rato después de estar listos salen del apartamento junto con Haymitch, que ha insistido en arreglarse solo. Tiene mejor aspecto que la noche anterior, pero no se le ve totalmente recuperado, ni mucho menos. Peeta piensa que, por el bien de Haymitch, más vale que le consientan beber después del discurso.<p>

El escenario en el que lo pronunciarán es similar al de Distrito 12, sólo que hay tres o cuatro veces más personas reunidas en la plaza de las que había en su hogar.  
>Lo primero que hace Katniss al subir al escenario es buscar entre la primera fila el cabello oscuro y las facciones finas de los padres y hermanos de la niña. Busca a esos delicados pajarillos frente al escenario.<p>

No puede evitar sentir cómo el mundo se le cae encima cuando la ve.  
>Está prácticamente enfrente del escenario. Tiene unos diez años; el cabello y los ojos oscuros, y su vista está clavada en el suelo. No tiene heridas físicas visibles, pero está aún más delgada que cuando la vio en su primera visita al Distrito. Probablemente tenga una desnutrición grave.<br>A eso es a lo que se reduce ahora la familia de Rue. No queda rastro de sus padres ni de cuatro de los cinco hermanos. La única superviviente es la segunda hija de la familia que, por su aspecto, no se las ha apañado muy bien desde que se quedó sola. Creía que estaba preparada para ver cualquier cosa, pero la teoría y la práctica son cosas distintas.

— Estamos aquí para agradeceros todo vuestro esfuerzo. Sabemos lo férreas que eran las medidas del Capitolio en este Distrito y los castigos que habéis tenido que sufrir antes de ser liberados.

Sabe que Peeta está hablando y que en pocos minutos le tocará el turno a ella. Pero si en el Distrito 12 no sabía cómo empezar en estos momentos está en blanco. Se siente incapaz de apartar la mirada de la triste niñita que sigue mirando al suelo.  
>Lo único que quiere hacer es bajar del escenario y hablar con ella. Preguntarle cuando murieron los suyos y asegurarle que ella se ocupará de que no tenga que volver a pasarlo mal nunca más. La chiquilla se parece muchísimo a Rue. Y Rue se parecía a Prim.<p>

— Katniss… — le susurra Peeta —. Yo también la he visto. Lo siento. Pero tienes que decir algo. Sólo una frase y podrás irte, ¡por favor!  
>— Yo… — carraspea y sabe no se esfuerza en ocultar su tristeza. Sabe que no puede —. Debéis de levantaros. Por muchas desgracias que hayáis pasado debéis de ser conscientes de que las cosas van a mejorar.<p>

No sabe qué más decir. Ha pronunciado esas palabras mientras miraba a la niña, y ahora ella la mira.

No habla mucho más durante el discurso. Se lo deja todo a Peeta. Y en cuando éste se da por concluido Katniss echa a correr, sin preocuparse por las apariencias, y salta del escenario, que tiene unos dos metros y medio de alto.

Localiza a la chica rápidamente, porque aún no se ha movido de su asiento.  
>— Eres la hermana de Rue, ¿verdad?<br>— Sí. Me llamo Sabina — la chica la mira con sus oscuros ojos —. Sé que te lo estás preguntando… Mis hermanas y mis padres murieron. El Capitolio los mató poco después de las primeras revueltas — tiene lágrimas en los ojos, pero le sostiene la mirada a Katniss —. Consideraron que como tu primer acto de rebeldía había sido implicarte de esa forma con mi hermana después de su muerte tal vez nosotros alentáramos a los demás agricultores a iniciar… bueno, ya lo sabes, la revolución, por así llamarlo.  
>— Lo siento mucho — dice, y es verdad. No se ve capaz de soportar la idea de que los mataron a todos por su culpa. Por cubrir de flores el cuerpo de una niña de doce años —. Ven conmigo, ¿puedes? Quiero hablar contigo más tranquilamente.<p>

La chiquilla asiente y se enjuga las pocas lágrimas que han logrado salir de sus ojos. No parece guardarle rencor a Katniss por ser la responsable indirecta de la muerte de toda su familia, y eso la alivia un poco.

Conduce a Sabina a la parte de atrás del escenario. Peeta y Haymitch están ahí, pero tienen el suficiente tacto como para comenzar a caminar de regreso a casa en cuanto las ven.  
>Katniss les lanza una mirada de agradecimiento.<p>

— Dices que toda tu familia está muerta,… pero tú… tú… — si el Capitolio había sido eficaz en algo había sido precisamente eso; encontrar a sus objetivos por mucho que huyeran y se escondieran y acabar de ellos.  
>— Estoy viva porque huí por la ventana de mi cuarto en cuanto entraron. Era de noche y estábamos todos durmiendo. Quise alertar a mis hermanas, pero fue todo tan rápido que… no pude — Sabina ha comenzado a llorar —. Luego me escondí en las casas de mis vecinos.<br>— ¿No te buscó el Capitolio?  
>— Claro que lo hizo. Sabían que faltaba yo. Registraron las casas de todo el vecindario durante una semana, y estuvieron a punto de descubrirme varias veces. Pero un día hubo un incendio en el campo y murió una niña de mi edad. Como estaba tan desfigurada los agricultores que trabajaban en la zona cuando las hierbas prendieron convencieron a los agentes de la paz que era yo. Así que dejaron de buscarme.<p>

Entonces la hermana de Rue había sobrevivido en parte por su habilidad para ocultarse _- si tenía la mitad de la que tuvo su hermana debía de ser muy buena en eso_- y en un golpe de suerte. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera cuando pensó en la sangre fría de los agentes de la paz, que habían ejecutado a cuatro niñas pequeñas y dos adultos completamente indefensos mientras dormían.

— Lo he pasado muy mal, Katniss. La ciudad está tan devastada… y casi todos mis vecinos han muerto. Ahora estoy un poco mejor — se miró las huesudas manos unos segundos antes de mirar a Katniss —. Sé que parece que esté medio muerta, pero en realidad me estoy recuperando. El Capitolio tiró pocas bombas en este Distrito; en lugar de eso quemó los campos. Estábamos acostumbrados a pasar hambre, pero eso fue… — sollozaba mientras su pecho se convulsionaba con fuerza. Sus palabras eran cada vez menos entendibles —. ¡La gente caía muerta en la calle! Incluso algunos cogían los cadáveres y se alimentaban con ellos. ¡Pasaron diez semanas antes de que el Capitolio cayera y los equipos de emergencia rebeldes nos trajeran comida! ¡Y aún así muchos siguieron muriéndose de hambre durante unas semanas más! Ahora estoy viviendo con una pareja de vecinos que sobrevivió, aunque los campos no han recuperado del todo la fertilidad todavía.

Katniss traga saliva y la niña se acerca a ella y la abraza.  
>— No te preocupes. Voy a ocuparme de que no pases hambre nunca más.<p> 


	9. Parte IX: El desprecio del Distrito 1

**Parte IX: El desprecio del Distrito 1**

Peeta y Katniss continúan con su agenda tras el encuentro con la hermana de Rue.

Antes de dejar el 11 le ofrecen venir con ellos y continuar la gira a su lado, pero ella lo rechaza al instante. A pesar de todas las cosas atroces que ha visto todavía le tiene terror a abandonar el Distrito en el que se ha criado. Quizá algo en su interior le dice que si se marcha una vez regrese lo encontrará tan devastado como al principio de la guerra, o incluso complemente borrado del mapa, como ha pasado con su familia. La misma Katniss conoce bien esa sensación, así que no trata de presionarla o insistir.

Los chicos, en general, son bien recibidos en todos los Distritos; especialmente en el 4, donde pronuncian conmovedores discursos acerca de Maggs y, especialmente, Finnick, que hacen que los pescadores del muelle sonrían e, incluso, algunos de los más jóvenes se atreven a vitorearlos. Toda la gente del Distrito pescador se siente orgullosa de que dos de sus paisanos diesen su vida por la causa de una forma tan noble.

En cuanto a la recepción de la gente, los problemas comienzan a presentárseles a partir del Distrito 2, donde algunas personas miran con un ligero rencor a ambos a pesar de que la gran mayoría parecen aliviados de que el régimen de Snow haya acabado.

Esa gente que los mira como con odio no son capaces de olvidar que Clove tal vez estaría viva si Tresh no hubiera salvado a Katniss. Tampoco son capaces de pasar por alto que fue la flecha de la chica la que ejecutó a Cato. Tal vez lo hiciera por piedad, pero eso no salva el hecho de que lo mató.

Al menos, eso es lo que parece pensar los miembros supervivientes de las familias de los dos tributos, que no dejan de observar atentamente a Peeta y Katniss en todo el discurso. Cuando acaban, se levantan con brusquedad y desaparecen; no se quedan a hablar con ellos, como sí han hecho los padres, amigos o hermanos de los otros tributos que compartieron con ellos la arena.

Además, Katniss se siente decepcionada al no ver a Gale entre el público, pues a pesar de todo no se ha olvidado de él y de la necesidad de que hablen. Cuando le pregunta Effie ésta responde que ha marchado al Distrito 11, ha ayudar allí con las tareas de reconstrucción.

Algo le dice entonces a la chica que su amigo ha hecho esto para evitarla, pero se guarda el comentario para ella misma. Decide que cuando acabe la gira, si para entonces todavía no ha localizado a su compañero, irá personalmente, y sin aviso, al lugar en el que se encuentre. Sabe que no puede retrasar mucho más su conversación.

Mientras marchan en aerodeslizador hacia el Distrito 1, el último antes de llegar al Capitolio, ni Katniss ni Peeta mencionan a Gale. Ambos lo han dejado de lado, incapaces de olvidar las expresiones de desprecio de la gente y de que en otros Distritos, lejos de mostrarles desprecio, las familias de los chicos a los que alguno de los dos han asesinado se han acercado a ellos también; la mayoría para hacerles saber que no les guardan rencor por haber acabado con la vida sus hijos.

— Estaban realmente furiosos con nosotros — le dice Katniss a su compañero cuando están a mitad de trayecto —. Les entiendo, pero… creo que si fuera Prim la que hubiera estado en los Juegos y otro chico la hubiera matado, no le habría culpado del todo a él. Sé que al principio lo hubiera odiado pero…

— No le des más vueltas, Katniss — la mira y sonríe, pero casi inmediatamente su rostro adquiere un semblante serio —. Cuenta que cuando esos chicos fueron elegidos sus familias se prepararon para verles morir. En los Distritos pobres, como el nuestro, saber que los Juegos se ven como un castigo — hace una pausa para suspirar —. Pero Cato y Clove fueron entrenados durante toda su infancia para ese momento. Sus familias no los dieron por perdidos cuando los eligieron; es por eso que sus seres queridos nos ven como unos asesinos mientras que en los demás Distritos nos consideran tan víctimas como a sus muertos.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Pero realmente pensaba que cuando viera a esa gente me sentiría mejor, como cuando hablé con la hermana de Rue… y… — a Katniss le comienzan a doler la garganta y el pecho mientras habla, así que se detiene. Pero lo que ha dicho ha sido suficiente para que Peea la comprenda.

— Yo también lo esperaba. Pero has de ser consciente que la mentalidad de la gente que ha pasado hambre toda su vida nunca será la misma que quien ha nacido con privilegios. Prepárate para el Distrito 1 — dice con crudeza — algo me dice que será mucho peor.

Al día siguiente Katniss advierte al instante que las predicciones de Peeta eran verdaderas, para su desgracuia. En el Distrito 1 no son sólo rencorosos los rostros de la gente que conoció a Grimmler, a Marvel y a Gloss. Son los rostros de casi toda la población.

Casi todos miran fijamente a Katniss, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Todos y cada uno de ellos parecen querer recordarle que fue la responsable directa de la muerte de los tres; que no fue como con Cato, que en cualquier caso ya estaba condenado cuando ella tensó la flecha, y Clove, a quien no asesinó personalmente.

— Lo siento — son la primeras palabras que pronuncia al subir al escenario. Esta vez, piensa, no dejará que, como en la mayoría del resto de los Distritos, todo el peso del discurso recaiga sobre Peeta —. Sé que he asesinado a tres de vuestros miembros — aprieta el puño derecho y con la izquiera sujeta el micrófono con fuerza, tratando de mantener la compostura —. Pero cuando estás los Juegos no hay otra opción. Matas para sobrevivir — hace una pausa y mira a la gente, esperando ver en sus rostros algún gesto de comprensión. Traga saliva ante el ejército de bocas apretadas y narices arrugadas y sabe que hacer mella en las conciencias de la gente será complicado, si no imposible —. Sé que probablemente nunca podáis perdonarme. Pero quiero que sepáis que lo siento. Y que no toda la culpa es mía, aunque suene mal decirlo; si nunca hubieran existido los Juegos jamás habría conocido a Grimmler, Marvel o Gloss. Y no hubiera tenido que matarlos.

Las expresiones de algunos comienzan a relajarse. La madre de Grimmler — _Katniss la reconoce porque parece un calco envejecido de su hija_ — solloza.

— Pensad en que ellos tres, y también Cashmere, fueron los últimos sacrificios que tuvisteis que entregar. Odiadme si queréis. Pero no olvidéis que gracias a que Snow ha caído no tendréis que entregar a vuestros hijos nunca más.

La gente comienza a murmurar, pero Peeta los calla con algunas frases que continúan con el hilo de lo que Katniss ha dicho. Cuando el discurso acaba la gente no vitorea, pero algunos aplauden quedamente y las expresiones de desprecio han desaparecido en gran parte de las personas.

Los chicos bajan del escenario satisfechos consigo mismos. Esperan unos minutos, deseando que algún amigo o hermano de los tributos fallecidos ese les acerque, pero, cuando ven que eso no va a suceder – _cosa que no les extraña demasiado_ -, se retiran una vez más al apartamento preparado exclusivamente para ellos y Haymitch – _quien, por cierto, logró convencer a Effie para tener el suficiente alcohol como para, sin emborracharse, sentirse satisfecho_ -.

— Ha estado bien, ¿no?

— Mejor de lo que esperaba — le responde Katniss a Peeta cuando están ya en su habitación del apartamento.

— Mañana iremos al Capitolio. ¿Estás lista?

— Supongo que sí — la chica se muerde los labios y suspira —. Después de lo de estos dos últimos Distritos estoy lista para cualquier cosa que se avecine.

Peeta sonríe. La abraza. Y le susurra que él también está listo. Que todo irá bien.

— Supongo que los del Capitolio no pueden ser tan malos. No todos, al menos. Cinna había nacido allí, y era una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca — le dice a Peeta mientras se recuesta junto a él en la cama.

— Lo sé. La mía también era bueno.

Luego se quedan en silencio. No tardan en dormirse. Octavia, Flavius y Venia los despiertan un par de horas después. Los chicos montan en el aerodeslizador, rumbo al Capitolio.

Mientras vuelan los asaltan las dudas.

Peeta teme tener un ataque en medio de la plaza del Capitolio, mientras esté dando el discurso. El último ataque lo ha tenido tres días después, aunque mucho más leve que los anteriores.

A pesar de ello trata de mantener la calma. Pasa todo el camino en silencio, tratando de mentalizarse para lo que va a vivir y adivinar con antelación todas las emociones que, sabe, entrarán en él como un torrente en cuando ponga un pie en el Capitolio.

No importa lo que le haya dicho a Katniss para tranquilizarla – la guerra le ha enseñado a mentir un poco mejor – está tan nervioso como ella y no puede evitarlo.

En cuanto a la chica, su mayor temor es la posibilidad de echarse atrás cuando vea la plaza en la que meses atrás su hermana saltó por los aires. Sabe que le ha dicho a Peeta y a sí misma que puede hacerlo, pero en esos momentos no está tan segura de ello.

Además, está la visión de todas esas personas mirándola. Siente que no será lo mismo que en los Distritos, ni siquiera como en el 1 o el 2, porque, a pesar de todo, todas esas personas no saben lo que es el tener que entregar a tus hijos o sufrir el azote del hambre día tras día. Y no puede tratar de evitar pensar en todos ellos mirándola mientras se desarrollaban sus primeros Juegos del Hambre, observando la pantalla como si los chicos que se mataban los unos a los otros fueran menos que animales.

Trata de imaginarse a todos los habitantes del Capitolio como el valiente y siempre comprensivo Cinna. Trata de decirse que no son malos; que ellos también son víctimas en cierta forma, porque, aunque sin ser del todo conscientes, Snow ha jugado con ellos tanto como con cualquier otra persona de Panem.

Pero eso no la calma. Incluso ese pensamiento llega a estresarla más; una vocecita en su cabeza le dice, mientras trata de crear esa imagen mental, una en la que todo el mundo es como su preparador personal, que sólo había un Cinna en todo el mundo. Y que él está muerto.

Así que, conforme se acercan al Capitolio, el nerviosismo de Katniss va en aumento y, al descender del aerodeslizador, vomita.

Mientras lo hace Peeta la agarra de los cabellos. Se abstiene de contarle a su pareja que él ha estado a punto de hacer lo mismo en varias ocasiones durante el trayecto.

Luego, se dirigen al apartamento preparado para ellos. El nerviosismo no les permite dormir demasiado, a pesar de su agotamiento.

Al cabo de unas horas amanece. Y con el sol llega la hora de la verdad.

Antes de que Venia, Flavius y Octavia lleguen al apartamento para vestirlos con sendos vestidos blancos se abrazan y, aunque no dicen nada, ambos saben que el otro comparte sus mismos temores.

Las horas de espera hasta el momento de subir al escenario se les hacen interminables. Pero finalmente acaban.


	10. Parte X:Las miradas huecas del Capitolio

_NA: Penúltimo capítulo ^^ Espero que lo disfrutéis._

**Parte X: Las miradas huecas del Capitolio **

El Capitolio. Con sus calles amplias y sin gente muriéndose de hambre, frío o las dos cosas en medio de éstas; con niños felices, que no saben lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento, como lo es enterarte de que tu padre ha muerto en un accidente minero; con mujeres caminando por las calles que no tienen para conversar más que temas triviales.

O, al menos, así era como se lo imaginaba Katniss. En verdad el Capitolio sigue siendo en parte eso, pero con sólo mirar a su gente sabe que algo ha cambiado en ellos. Quizá sea entre esas población donde más ha impactado la guerra; las madres que han perdido a sus hijos en esta ciudad no habían visto morirse a un niño antes; ningún hombre había visto a alguien fallecer entre gemidos en la calle.

Por eso cuando Peeta y Katniss suben al escenario ambos saben que esa gente ya no es la misma. Los miran desde la plaza, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como con temor. La mayoría de los que no los observan de esa manera los miran con unos ojos que parecen vacíos.

Paylor ha hablado con ellos por teléfono antes de salir de su apartamento para marchar a la plaza. Les ha dicho que traten de enfocar el discurso no tanto en el significado de la guerra sino en que todos los cambios que se avecinan son positivos.

Cuando ha escuchado esto Katniss no ha sabido qué contestar. En realidad, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar una respuesta ilógica; mucho menos como para pensar en qué palabras iba a pronunciar sobre el escenario cuando estaba dedicando todas sus fuerzas a obligar a sus piernas a caminar y a bloquear las imágenes de Prim envuelta en llamas y la de la sangre de los niños entremezclada con las cenizas que producían las bombas.

Tras la llamada de Taylor Peeta la había cogido de las manos y preguntado si estaba bien. Ella había respondido que sí, pero lo cierto es que no estaba segura de ello.

Tampoco lo estaba Peeta, a decir verdad. Había pasado la noche pensando no solamente en las torturas sufridas en el Capitolio - _lo que le produjo uno de sus flash backs que coincidió con el poco rato que Katniss había dormido_-, sino también en su familia. No soportaba - _y sigue sin soportarlo en estos momentos, una vez encima del escenario_ - no saber ni siquiera dónde estaban los restos de sus padres y hermanos. Por eso trata de no pensar en ellos. No en ese momento.

Sin embargo, justo cuando se dispone a hablar, su compañera se le adelanta:

— Estamos aquí para haceros conscientes de cuánto ha sufrido la gente — dice Katniss, apartando definitivamente, al menos por un rato, los pensamientos sobre su hermana muerta —. De que no sois los únicos. Sabemos que probablemente esto os ha pillado tan de sorpresa que os sentís completamente descolocados. ¡Pero debéis de saber que todo lo que ha sucedido no es culpa de la gente de los Distritos! Fue culpa del Capitolio — siente como si una especie de fuego interno comenzara a prender fuego a su cuerpo. Siente como ese calor anormal se alivia con las palabras —. El Capitolio nos mataba de hambre; nos trataba como si fuéramos animales. ¿Acaso no hubierais hecho vosotros lo mismo?

Sabe que ha de dejarle a Peeta el turno de palabra, porque se supone que es él quien da discursos reconfortantes. Que a ella no se le da bien eso. Pero, sencillamente, no desea parar.

— Por favor, sólo queremos comprensión. A lo mejor nos veis como dos de las personas que os han arrebatado todo lo que teníais, pero eso no es así. Quizá sí lo es para vosotros, pero no para el resto del mundo. Mirad con los ojos de la gente de los Distritos. Sabemos cómo os sentís; ahora queremos que vosotros sepáis qué sentimos nosotros.

Peeta habla una vez Katniss pronuncia estas palabras. Habla de los cambios que se avecinan, como en el resto de los Distritos. Dice que las pérdidas acabarán subsanándose y que algún día comprenderán que la gente que murió en la batalla no murió en vano.

Pone a sus padres y a sus hermanos por ejemplo y Katniss se sorprende, porque se da cuenta de que apenas han hablado de ellos desde que acabó la guerra. Siente una punzada de pena por Peeta y se siente culpable por no haber reparado en ellos antes. Ella ha pasado horas lamentándose delante del chico por lo de Prim, mientras que él apenas sí parece acordarse de que solía tener una familia antes de la guerra.

Decide que lo abordará pronto para averiguar hasta qué punto llega su pesar por la muerte de su familia. Quizá uno o dos días después de llegar a casa, cuando ya hayan vuelto a su rutina habitual.

Cuando Peeta acaba de hablar algunas personas aplauden, aunque el gesto no acaba siendo demasiado generalizado.

Una vez concluido el discurso, bajan por unas escaleras situadas en la parte de atrás del escenario. En el Capitolio no hay familias de gente a la que han asesinado en los Juegos a las que saludar, así que no esperan demasiado antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su apartamento.

No quedan más Distritos a los que acudir, por fin. Pasarán la noche en el Capitolio y por la mañana regresarán al 12. Ninguno de los dos lo dice, pero ambos se sienten aliviados de que por fin haya terminado todo

Sin embargo, justo cuando están a punto de marchar hacia el apartamento, la visión de un apuesto chico de ojos grises característicos de la Veta los detiene.

Por la forma en la que ha aparecido así, de la nada, Katniss hubiera podido decir que el chico se trata de un fantasma. Pero no lo es.

— Gale — dice con un hilo de voz. No esperaba ver a su amigo allí, y sabe que su sorpresa es evidente para él.

Gale sonríe al ver la expresión de Katniss y le da un abrazo breve, que la chica no acaba de corresponder debido a la impresión.

— Creíamos que estabas ayudando en los Distritos — dice Peeta cuando Gale se separa de de la chica.

Katniss sabe que probablemente está tan o más sorprendido que ella misma. Lo que no parecen compartir es la alegría ante la visita de Gale, aunque es visible que Peeta intenta disimular esto último.

— Decidí que quería veros. No me fue difícil; he trabajado tanto estos meses que accedieron rápidamente a darme unos días de respiro.

— Pensé que no te gustaba este lugar, Gale — la voz de Katniss tiembla y su mirada esquivan los ojos de su amigo.

Sabe que ella misma era la que deseaba hablar y que la situación era inminente. Pero el desear estar frente a Gale para poder conversar con él y el saber qué decir y cómo hacerlo una vez están frente a frente son cosas muy distintas.

— Ven con nosotros al apartamento, entonces. Tenemos uno asignado en un edificio cercano — Peeta trata de sonar tranquilizador. La sorpresa inicial de su expresión ha desaparecido.

Algo le dice a Katniss que el sentimiento que la ha sustituido no tiene connotaciones demasiado positivas. Traga saliva y piensa que probablemente Peeta tampoco está del todo preparado para abordar a Gale.

El camino hacia el apartamento es tenso. Ninguno de los tres habla mucho, y lo que dicen son comentarios sueltos que no invitan a mantener una conversación.

Cuando llegan al edificio en el que se encuentra el piso Katniss suspira. No sabe si sentirse aliviada por el final del incómodo trayecto o nerviosa por la conversación que se avecina y que, sabe, no será agradable para los tres.

En cuanto entran al apartamento Gale se deja caer sobre el sillón dispuesto en la pequeña, pero lujosa, sala de estar. Ninguno de los tres ha visto a Haymitch desde el discurso, así que suponen que estará vagando por alguna calle del Capitolio, quizá junto a uno de los hombres que les han acompañado durante todo su viaje, ayudando a montar y desmontar los escenarios, y con el que su mentor ha hecho las suficientes buenas migas como para salir a tomar un par de tragos con él.

— Esto no le pega demasiado a nadie criado en el Distrito 12 — observa Gale mirando a su alrededor.

— Dentro del Capitolio esté sitio se considera modesto — le contesta Peeta, dudando entre si sentarse al lado del chico en un sillón situado justo al frente del de Gale. Finalmente opta por la segunda opción y Katniss lo imita.

Gale no parece pasar esto por alto. Parece decepcionado, pero no dice nada:

— Sabéis qué he estado haciendo todos este tiempo, pero, ¿y vosotros? ¿Qué habéis hecho estos meses?

— Hemos estado en casa. De vez en cuando ayudamos a la gente del Distrito — responde Peeta.

Durante los siguientes minutos la conversación se desarrolla de forma tensa. Gale habla sobre la situación de los demás Distritos. Los otros dos hacen preguntas, aunque apenas cuentan experiencias propias, porque, a pesar de todo, no les parece bien contar cómo los últimos meses su actividad prácticamente se ha reducido a pasar los días juntos, en casa del uno o del otro o dando paseos por los alrededores de éstas.

— ¿Y tú, Katniss? ¿Sigues cazando? — le pregunta Gale a la chica al cabo de un rato, cuando la narración sobre sus vivencias ya está un tanto manida.

— No mucho, la verdad — lo cierto es que los dos últimos meses sólo ha visitado el bosque en dos o tres ocasiones.

Después la charla se estanca definitivamente y Katniss, deseosa de dejar a los chicos a solas, pues en este rato se ha hecho más que evidente que tienen muchas cosas que decirse y que no están dispuestos a hacerlo frente a ella, se ampara en el cansancio acumulado estos días y marcha a su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le manda una mirada significativa a Peeta que el chico no sabe muy bien cómo interpretar.

— ¿Crees que es feliz? — le dice Gale al otro chico casi al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cierra.

— Eso creo.

— ¿La haces feliz?

— Lo intento — luego Peeta suspira y mira al chico de ojos grises —. Mira, Gale, creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿no es cierto? No lo hacemos desde aquella noche en la tienda, creo…

— Exacto. Y creo que recuerdas lo que te dije, Peeta. ¿Lo haces? — él asiente y Gale exhala, resignado —. Es evidente a quien necesita para sobrevivir — sonríe con tristeza —. Creo que en el fondo siempre lo supe. La forma en la que te miraba… nunca fue la misma que usaba conmigo.

— Tú también eres importante para ella — le replica, aunque no niega sus palabras —. No deberías separarte de Katniss de esa forma. Le haces daño.

— Más daño le haría si me quedara con ella mientras está contigo.

Se quedan en silencio unos minutos, reflexionando. La tensión entre ellos se ha relajado un poco, a pesar de que apenas han dicho nada. Peeta lo nota y piensa que quizá lo único que necesitaban para liberarse de esa tensión era estar a solas aunque ambos digan cosas que ya saben. Quizá el expresar sus ideas en voz alta y saber que tienen puntos en común con los del otro sea lo único que necesitan para que su relación vuelva a ser cordial.

— ¿Vas a hablar con ella, Gale? Creo que si no lo haces volverá a sentirse culpable por haber elegido tan pronto.

— Lo haré hoy, quizá mañana. Aún es por la tarde, al fin y al cabo — calle y dice, mirando al suelo —. Al principio estaba realmente furioso con vosotros, especialmente con ella, pero ya no lo estoy. No me gusta eso de que nos tuviera en vilo tantos meses, esperando a que tomara una decisión… Pero su posición tampoco era fácil. Si hubiera estado en su lugar seguramente hubiera actuado igual.

Peeta mira a Gale y sonríe. Se siente feliz por las palabras del chico y casi le parece lógico que Katniss llegara a plantearse si lo amaba.


	11. Parte XI: Lo que aprendieron en la arena

**Parte XI: Lo que aprendieron en la arena**

Katniss despierta un par de horas después de la charla entre Peeta y Gale. Cuando sale del cuarto que comparte con Peeta, tras desperezarse y comprobar en el reloj dispuesto junto a la mesilla de noche que todavía es relativamente temprano, se encuentra con la grata sorpresa de que los chicos están conversando en un tono tranquilo y cordial.

— Buenas tardes, Catnip — le dice Gale con una sonrisa torcida, y ella no puede hacer más que devolvérsela.

Sin pensarlo, avanza hacia el sofá en el que está sentado su amigo de la infancia y se sienta a su lado. Luego mira a Peeta a la cara. Le agrada ver en sus ojos una mirada de aprobación.

— Hemos estado hablando de lo que hemos estado haciendo estos meses — le cuenta Peeta a Katniss —. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es muy cierto que nosotros dos apenas hemos ayudado a reconstruir Panem.

— Tienes razón — contesta ella, sin saber muy bien qué más puede añadir.

— Creo que deberíamos de ponerle más empeño a las tareas de reconstrucción del Distrito 12. Al fin y al cabo es nuestro hogar. En cuanto volvamos comenzaré a ayudar a la gente que queda a terminar de construir sus casas.

— Eso está bien. Yo también ayudaré — le dice, tratando de sonar animada. No es que le parezca mala idea, pero le cuesta asimilar todo ese torrente de ideas estando recién levantada, y más contando todas las horas de sueño que tiene atrasadas por culpa de los eventos de la última semana.

Katniss no dice nada más porque no sabe qué podría decir. Poco después de su pequeña conversación, Peeta anuncia que ahora es él quien desea retirarse a descansar un poco. A la chica no se le pasa la mirada significativa que le lanza su pareja antes de marcharse, tal como ha hecho ella horas antes. Sabe que su turno ha llegado, por fin, y que Peeta le ha despejado la pista de la misma forma que ha hecho ella con anterioridad.

— Peeta es un buen actor. Casi parecía estar cansado — dice Gale cuando el chico se retira. Katniss asiente, porque sabe que no vale la pena ocultar el hecho de que la conversación con su amigo estaba, en cierto modo, programada.

— ¿Habéis estado hablando todo este rato?

— Casi todo. Hemos hablado del Distrito 12 y sobre todos los demás. También sobre la familia de Peeta y la mía. Y sobre ti.

— ¿Sobre su familia? — pregunta ella, verdaderamente sorprendida.

Se siente estúpida al darse cuenta de que Gale probablemente ha hablado más en dos horas sobre la familia de Peeta que ella en tres meses.

— Sí. Me ha dicho que últimamente ha pensado en ellos. Creo que por eso quiere ayudar a reconstruir el Distrito. No sé, parecía como si eso pudiera ayudarle en su lucha personal. ¿Nunca habéis hablado de ello? — Katniss niega con la cabeza, avergonzada —. Deberíais de hacerlo — ella siente —.

— Lo haré cuando volvamos a casa.

Gale calla unos segundos, dubitativo. Luego, dice:

— Katniss, sé que piensas que estoy enfadado contigo, pero quiero que sepas que ya no lo estoy. Comprendo lo que hiciste. Peeta es bueno. No te preocupes por mí, sabré apañármelas sin ti.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me amas? — pregunta ella en voz baja.

Ya no teme a que la respuesta sea negativa porque tenga algún tipo de interés romántico por su amigo, sino porque si ese sentimiento hacia ella ya no existe quizá acabe de distanciarse de él. No hay nada que desee menos que eso. A pesar de todo, le quiere y no desea que desaparezca completamente de su vida.

— No. Quiero decir, sí, te amo, Katniss. Pero no tienes que sentirte culpable por ello — clava sus ojos grises característicos de la Veta en ella —. Sé que eres feliz; yo encontraré la forma de serlo.

Katniss lo mira. Los ojos le escuecen, pero asiente.

— Vale. Pero prométeme que no desaparecerás de nuevo. No por completo. Por favor — le ruega.

— Te lo prometo. No lo haré.

Suspiran, tranquilos. Gale nunca lo dirá en voz alta, pero no desea separarse nunca de Katniss, aunque el tenerla cerca signifique sufrir. Sabe que eso contradice en parte a lo que le ha dicho a Peeta, pero es que los sentimientos que la chica le provoca tienen tal ambivalencia que ni él está seguro de qué es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Ella no es propensa a llorar, pero en esta ocasión se está viendo obligada a retener las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.

No quiere decir nada más. Sabe que les quedan temas en el tintero que habrán de tratar algún día, pero ahora ya no le parece tan necesario hacerlo inmediatamente.

Se limita a mirar a Gale y sonreír a pesar de sus repentinas ganas de dejar que las lágrimas escapen de sus ojos. Quiere disfrutar de la sensación de que su amigo tampoco desea, como ella, que sus caminos se separen.

Y si hay algo que ha aprendido en la arena es que hay que explotar al máximo los buenos momentos y los sentimientos que éstos te provocan, porque nunca puedes saber cuando tu mundo se va a derrumbar y todas tus risas van a ser sustituidas por gritos y llantos.

Dentro, en el cuarto, Peeta suspira mientras se tumba en la cama y cruza los brazos sobre su cabeza.

Ha de reconocer que si Gale tiene una cualidad, esa es la de hacer reflexionar a la gente con sus palabras.

Desde que ha oído al muchacho mencionar brevemente que sabía cómo se sentía al perder a un familiar de la noche a la mañana no puede dejar de pensar en el rostro de su padre.

Su padre fue quien le había criado y dado cariño. Por cruel que sonara, la madre de Peeta había sido tal y como las primeras impresiones daban pie a pensar; una mujer gruñona, basta e irascible. Nunca había querido a ninguno de sus hijos realmente, o si lo había hecho, nunca lo había demostrado correctamente, por lo que, aunque su muerte le había dolido a Peeta, no había supuesto un golpe del que no pudiera reponerse.

Luego estaban sus dos hermanos; habían sido dos chicos, mayores que él. El más mayor siempre se había comportado cruelmente con Peeta; de una forma similar a la que lo había hecho la madre. En cuanto al otro, Peeta se había llevado bien con él, aunque su relación jamás había sido lo estrecho que se supone que debe de ser el vínculo entre hermanos.

Por eso la pérdida que más le había dolido había sido la de su padre. Él había sido quien le había enseñado a Peeta el oficio de panadero. Su padre le había alentado también a explotar ese talento suyo para la decoración de pasteles y, por extensión, su habilidad innata para el dibujo. De hecho, los recuerdos más hermosos que tenía relacionados con su infancia estaban todos conectados a su padre: _ambos cocinando juntos mientras él le preguntaba cómo le había ido el colegio; su padre ayudándole con los deberes de la escuela; su padre recogiéndolo a la salida de la misma, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una barra de pan todavía caliente en la mano…_

Hay momentos en los que el chico no puede soportar el no saber dónde se encuentra el cadáver del hombre que significó tanto para él. Tampoco se le hace fácil el no saber cómo y en qué momento murió; si sufrió o si todo fue rápido; si falleció por culpa del fuego de las bombas o si algún agente de la paz del Capitolio no ejecutó en persona.

A veces, y en especial en los momentos en los que la pérdida era reciente, sus pesadillas versan sobre ello.

Son esos los sueños más dolorosos después de aquellos en los que Katniss es asesinada frente a sus ojos. A Peeta le resulta increíble el dolor que puede causar un simple sueño.

Pero cada día trata de resignarse y olvidar. Por eso quiere ayudar a reconstruir los hogares de otras personas; piensa que, con suerte, el ocuparse de devolverle la felicidad a familias ajenas a la suya le haga olvidarse del dolor por la pérdida de la propia.

Porque si hay algo que ha aprendido en la arena es que lo más importante es sobreponerse; seguir luchando. Y ahora que los Juegos han acabado su lucha no tiene como objetivo sobrevivir, sino ser feliz.

Y sabe que esa batalla es tan o más ardua que todas las que haya podido librar en el pasado. Pero si Katniss permanece junto a él sabe que es capaz de logar cualquier cosa.

Esa es otra de las cosas que los Juegos y la guerra le han enseñado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:<strong> En fin, capítulo final. Espero que os haya gustado :)_

_No sé si volveré a escribir sobre este fandom, aunque todo es posible ^^_

_Si os ha gustado quizá os guste mi otro fic De serpientes marginadas y leones agobiados (Drarry)_

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
